Two Lives
by shannyfish
Summary: Calleigh Duquesne is kidnapped and isolated from the world. She's trapped between trying to escape and protecting what she treasures most. Crossover with CSI.
1. Meet Abigail Lewis

**Title:** Two Lives

**Author:** innocent choir girl shannyfish (From Out of the Lab)

**Summary:** Calleigh Duquesne is kidnapped and isolated from the world. She's trapped between trying to escape and protecting what she treasures most. Crossover with CSI.

**Category: **Crossover – Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Established Relationship, Suspense

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Horatio Caine, Warrick Brown

**Warnings:** none

**Rating:** PG

**Chapter:** 1 "Meet Abigail Lewis"

**Author's Notes: **This is my first Miami fic, constructive criticism is always welcome and appreciated!

The florescent lights of the supermarket and the long aisles were like going for a walk in the neighborhood. It felt like freedom. Something that Abigail Lewis had learned to live with. She pushed the stray stands of blonde hair out of her face and then smiled down at her little girl as she watched her 'husband' gather some squash and put them into a plastic bag. She thought about the life she missed so desperately as she stood there thinking about how dull her life was now. How empty she felt. Two years before she had been a CSI with Miami-Dade Police Department, she worked with ballistics, back then she had been Calleigh Duquesne.

But that felt more like a lifetime ago…

Calleigh smiled brightly as she and Horatio walked out to their vehicles. They had gotten quite close over the last couple of weeks. Her apartment had been broken into several times, and she had ended up staying with him and one thing had just led to another. She swore that neither of them even realized what had happened until they had woken up the next morning in bed together, not that either complained. She had been happier than she could remember…

"I love that," he told her as he watched her get into her car.

She pulled her door shut, and let her window down. "What?" she questioned, her southern accent highlighting it.

"The sparkle in your eyes…your smile…"

"Not my accent?" she asked since she knew most women loved men with accents.

Horatio smiled down at her, "I love that, too."

Calleigh's smile brightened and a light shade of red shaded her cheeks. She looked down for a minute before looking back at him, "So, I'll see you at CSI?" she asked. Even though they were staying together at his place, and everyone at work knew that…Calleigh still felt the need for separate vehicles. Though everyone knew that she was staying with Horatio, they didn't know that now she and Horatio were romantically involved and she felt like driving to work separately gave her time to compose and get into work mode. She watched as Horatio nodded and made his way to his vehicle. She took the time to pull her hair up into a bun and then secured it into place. Then she placed her sunglasses on, before starting up her car and heading out.

She took a slightly different route than Horatio did, she knew it wasn't necessary, but it was something more unconscious. She had done it one day and Horatio had called her wondering if she was okay… Calleigh just felt better doing it that way. She liked their secret, maybe it was just the whole special feeling…but Calleigh intended on keeping it.

Stopping at a red light, Calleigh heard her cell phone go off, and reached across to her purse on the passenger seat to get it figuring she had plenty of time. Grasping her cell phone, she was about to pull it out when her head hit the steering wheel. Looking up for a brief second, the last thing she remembered seeing was the red light before her head hit the steering wheel and blackness set in.

Two years being forced to live a life that she didn't want had taught her to be grateful to live. Everyday she looked for a way to get her life back, and to be truly happy. The only happiness in her life was Lilith and that was even hard…she had to be a stay-at-home mom who wasn't allowed to leave the house. Miller didn't even let her go out the front door to retrieve mail from the box or out onto the back porch. They lived practically in a prison… She hated it and though she knew that she could try to escape, she was too afraid of what Miller would do to her and Lilith if he caught them.

"Abigail," Miller said and pulled the cart from the front of the basket. "What's next on the list?"

Snapping out of it, she took her list from Lilith and looked it over. She knew how he was; he got upset with her if she didn't tell him the next closest item. If they had to even backtrack one aisle she'd be in trouble. He didn't do things in public, but he would do other things to punish her. Punishments went from something as small as keeping a meal from her to sending Lilith to his mother's and not telling her about it or when Lilith will be returned. So, she tried to be careful. "Romaine Lettuce," she said slowly making sure it was the right item as she spoke it.

Fifteen minutes later they were down the canned soup aisle, Miller had insisted on picking up some because 'cold season' was approaching. She didn't see any sense into it, because the only thing she ever got sick of was him and the house she was imprisoned in. The last time she had been sick had been when she had been forced to give birth to Lilith at home. It had taken her quite some time to bounce back… She was talking to Lilith when a voice had caught her attention, and she knew better than to look, but she couldn't help it. She hadn't heard such sweet words in so long…

"Calleigh?"

Turning, she saw a vaguely familiar face, which put a possible location to where she was living. She couldn't quite remember his name, but she remembered it was a CSI from Las Vegas. Was she in Nevada? In Las Vegas? He never let her see any of the mail, and the fence was high enough to block out any of the backdrop other than the sky. She wanted to tell him right there that she'd been kidnapped and have him take her and Lilith away to safety…to go back to Miami. She wanted to see the beaches again… She wanted to see Horatio…Alexx…her father…and all the people she left behind.

Miller took her arm and pulled her along, "Come along, Abigail," he said firmly.

There would be hell to pay she knew as she lowered her head and went along with Miller as he pushed the shopping cart quickly along towards the checkout. She wanted to look back, to try to tell him something…but she knew she couldn't. "Can I have the pen, so I can mark off what we got?" she asked innocently trying to come up with a way to let the Las Vegas CSI know that she was Calleigh Duquesne and something was wrong… Picking up the list from Lilith, she started to cross off the items they had collected and then slowly wrote a number next to each item on the list. She just hoped that Miller didn't notice. They were small numbers, but she hoped it would help.

She handed the pen back and watched as he tucked it into the diaper bag before she moved to right in front of Lilith as he unpacked the shopping cart. Talking to people was a rule. Even the cashier, she couldn't speak to, she could merely nod and smile. She slowly, and carefully with her hands down and in front of her with Lilith as cover, she started to fold the list up as tiny as possible.

"Excuse me."

Looking back, she saw the CSI there and she moved up a bit, so that he could load as well. She knew she couldn't make any movement towards him, so she looked around and tried to come up with a different way to pass off the note. As Miller moved up and started to talk to the cashier and handle the payment, she picked up a pack of gum and held it up, "Do you mind?" she asked. When Miller gave her a stern look and he shook her head, she tried to look disappointed, but she was really jumping for joy inside. Slipping the note under the package with a finger while it was in the CSI's view, she placed it back into the box of gum and moved back over to the cart. Sure, she'd pay for even asking, but it was worth it.

TBC…


	2. The Closet

**Title:** Two Lives

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab)

**Summary:** Calleigh Duquesne is kidnapped and isolated from the world. She's trapped between trying to escape and protecting what she treasures most. Crossover with CSI.

**Category: **Crossover – Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Established Relationship, Suspense

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Horatio Caine

**Warnings:** none

**Rating:** PG

**Chapter:** 2 "The Closet"

**Author's Notes: **fanfiction (dot) net still does not play nicely with my formatting, so by the grace of God, this may actually post correctly…

…………………………………

"What did you tell him?!" Miller ranted as he pulled the door shut and quickly secured all of the locks on it. He would go out and get the bags of groceries in a moment. Not that they had even finished, he had been far too spooked by the man who had known her.

"Nothing," she defended quickly. "I was with you the whole time. I didn't have a chance to say anything." She held Lilith close, kissing her forehead trying to shield her from the yelling. Shielding her daughter from the abusive treatment had been something that she had tried to keep up, but that didn't always happen.

"Who is he?" Miller demanded walked towards her, his hands down at his sides clenched into fists.

Taking a step back out of reflex, she covered Lilith's ears and cried inside for her daughter. She wished she could protect her…to take her away from the house they were forced to live in…to take her home… "He's a CSI, a Las Vegas CSI," she clarified. "We're in or very near to Las Vegas, aren't we?" she ventured. She knew he wasn't happy and she was already in trouble with him, but she wanted to know… She knew that he knew that she wouldn't risk trying to leave without Lilith or that would involve her daughter possibly coming to any harm.

Lashing out, he brought his hand up and brought it across her face. Miller pulled Lilith out of her arms listening to the baby scream, he simply hauled her to his left arm, and held her against his chest with the one arm and then grabbed Abigail's arm and hauled her in the direction of the bedroom. "Don't make this worse for her," Miller warned knowing that his wife hated to scare the baby. He stopped by the crib and watched as she stayed still so that he could safely deposit the screaming child in before dragging her towards the closet.

"No! Please!" she screamed. She hated the closet. It scared her…not the closed space or the darkness…the unknown of what was happening outside of it. Lilith would always cry when she was in the closet, and Miller would ignore her…and it killed her heart. Most of the time she would cry and try to find a way out so that she could get to her daughter, but she never managed to escape. Miller had locks on the outside of closet that did their jobs in keeping her in. She stared at him, begging him with her eyes.

Miller gave it a minute, thinking about it before pushing her into the closet and slamming the door shut. He heard her body slam against the other side, obviously trying to get the door open before he could get to the locks. But she was too late; he had the locks in place before she could get to the knob. "This is what happens, Abigail! You are to follow your vows! You honor and obey!" he shouted.

Sliding down the door, she let tears fall down her cheeks. _Is Miller going to feed Lilith? Is he going to take care of her? How long does he plan on keeping me in here? _Her stomach growled remembering that she hadn't had anything since that early afternoon. She was starving, but it was something that she had learned to live with. Food was one of the ways that Miller liked to control. That morning he had let her have one scrambled egg and an apple with water, and then that afternoon he had allowed her a turkey sandwich that could barely even be considered that with an apple and a glass of milk. It wasn't much that he rationed her, but it seemed like barely enough to keep her alive.

"I'm sorry, Baby," she whispered to Lilith through the door feeling bad that her daughter was suffering. She just hoped that Warrick would call. She allowed herself a small smile; it had been so long since anyone had spoken her true name… She had almost gotten used to being called Abigail. Though, she thought that by the time she was finally rescued (which she hoped would be happening soon) that she would never want to hear that name, let alone be called it, ever again. Closing her eyes, she willed herself back to Miami… "Horatio," she whispered so only her ears could hear. It wasn't a memory; it was more of something she wanted to happen…

o

o

o

Being lost in Horatio's arms felt like the best feeling that Calleigh ever felt, she had missed it terribly while she had been incarcerated in Miller Lewis' house for a couple of years. He had come to Las Vegas to be part of the group that had rescued her and Lilith. It had felt unreal at first, like a dream… But his strong arms around her was all she needed. His gentle lips caressed her forehead as he placed a gentle kiss there. "God, I've missed you…"

"I've missed you," he whispered back. "My strong Calleigh…"

His words felt more like lies. Back before Miller had taken her, she had felt strong…like she could take care of herself, but now…now she only felt helpless. She hadn't even been able to take care of Lilith; Miller would take her right out of her arms and wouldn't care if she screamed all night. "I'm not strong, Horatio…" she told him, reluctantly pulling away to look up into his blue eyes.

"You are."

"I'm not," she argued. "If I were strong…I would have never let myself get captured, let alone held for so long…" Her eyes flooded with tears, which forced her to blink her eyes. "Horatio, I can't take care of my baby…I haven't been able to protect her… I'm not strong, not anymore."

"You are strong, Calleigh…" he told her. He stroked her blonde hair for a minute, before letting it finally rest so that it was cupping her cheek. "Never forget that…" Horatio pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. Putting his lips to her ear, he whispered, "Hold on, just for a bit longer… We're coming…

Calleigh let those thoughts comfort her as she closed her eyes and let the tears stream down making her cheeks wet. "Please hurry…

o

o

o

The memory she desperately wanted to be a future memory had turned into more of an unconscious cry for her to hold on. _Is he coming? Is Horatio really coming?_ Opening her eyes, she put her hands together and just prayed…for her daughter, for herself, and for rescue… "God help us," she whispered as she looked upward into the dark of the closet.

……………………...

TBC…


	3. Heart to Heart

**Title:** Two Lives

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab)

**Summary:** Calleigh Duquesne is kidnapped and isolated from the world. She's trapped between trying to escape and protecting what she treasures most. Crossover with CSI.

**Category: **Crossover – Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Established Relationship, Suspense, Drama

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Alexx Woods

**Warnings:** none

**Rating:** PG

**Chapter:** 3 "Heart to Heart"

**Author's Notes:** none

……………………………

"Yes, this is Horatio Caine," he said with the phone to his ear. His eyes widened and he went silent for a long minute before he heard the man on the other end ask if he was still there. "I'm here… Yes, Calleigh Duquesne was one of my CSIs here, but she's been missing for two years now…" He listened as the man on the other end filled him in. "Where? Las Vegas?" Nodding quickly, he sank down in his chair closing his eyes, "I'll be waiting for the e-mail." Closing his phone, Horatio let tears fall from his eyes. He let the phone slip out of his hand and clatter on the desk, not caring for the phone, he brought his hands up to his eyes and just let the tears fall.

A knock at his door sometime later alerted Horatio to reality. Quickly he took a couple deep breaths before wiping the wetness from his eyes and cheeks. "Come in," he called pretending to be looking over reports on his computer.

"Horatio, Honey, are you okay?"

He let out a breath, and relaxed. He didn't feel the need to remain tense in front of Alexx. He was torn between telling her and keeping it a secret until he got the images from Las Vegas CSI. "No."

Closing the door, Alexx ventured closer to Horatio. "You coming down with something?" But when she saw his face finally when he turned it upward towards her, she saw the redness and the dried trails of tears. "Tears, Horatio? I haven't seen you cry since…" She stopped herself; Calleigh's disappearance had touched many people in CSI, including her. She considered Calleigh a close friend, and had had quite a hard time the first couple weeks of her disappearance and knew Horatio hadn't let himself sleep, eat, or stop blaming himself for it for some time.

"I received a phone call, Alexx," Horatio informed her slowly and as calmly as possible. "It was Las Vegas. A few years ago, we did a joint case with them… One of their CSIs thinks that he's seen Calleigh…"

"Thinks?" Alexx questioned, wondering why that CSI hadn't questioned her about what she was doing on the other side of the continent.

"He apparently tried to talk to her, but the man with her was calling her Abigail. But on the grocery list, she wrote down my number and apparently hid it, but so CSI Brown could see. She could be out there, Alexx," Horatio said trying to keep hope.

"Is there anyway to know for sure?" Alexx asked. "Fingerprints?"

Horatio nodded, "A lot of smudges, but, from what they have, they match Calleigh's…but they're pulling the tape from the grocery store."

"How long will that take?" Alexx asked wanting desperately to see the footage. It would be proof that they could see from Miami that Calleigh was alive and okay.

"They're sending me it in an e-mail…"

Alexx pulled a chair over and sat down, and put on a smile. Reaching out, she took one of his hands and squeezed it in hers. "Horatio, Calleigh's alive, Honey… You've got to believe in that…"

……………………………

After waiting for what seemed like days, the e-mail finally popped up. Horatio's hand shook slightly as he clicked on it to open it. He read the small text in the e-mail body before downloading the video attachments. "They sent me all the clips of Calleigh, and they've enhanced them for us already…"

Alexx scooted her chair closer, so that she'd have a better view of the video. She watched as the download bar filled quickly and then the video player on the computer popped up on its own. Calleigh's face filled the screen, and Horatio held his breath as he watched her pushing the cart and then noticed the child. The blonde hair and what he assumed were blue eyes…Calleigh had a child… He knew it was possible with her being gone for two years. "How old does that child look to you, Alexx?"

"Ten months…maybe a year… I can't tell for sure," Alexx said and looked over at him and wondered if he thought that the little girl was Calleigh's. "She has a baby… Horatio…are you going to be okay?"

The clip changed positions and Horatio watched intently as the man grabbed Calleigh's wrist in one of the aisles and pulled her roughly along with him. "No wonder she hasn't tried to contact us before…she was protecting her child…"

"Horatio, she could suffer from Stockholm's Syndrome," Alexx warned. "We need to be careful when we extract her."

"I need you to come," Horatio said not taking his eyes from the screen. "I need you there for the baby and for Calleigh…"

Alexx nodded, "I'll make family arrangements."

……………………………

As Horatio and Alexx walked towards the rental car agency within the Las Vegas airport to pick up the keys to the vehicle that was supposed to be on hold for him, Alexx kept a close eye on him. He had put his sunglasses on the minute they had landed. He hadn't said a word to her during the whole flight. Even when she had initiated the conversation, he had merely nodded in response. A force smile, a nod, or a shake of the head was the most she had managed to get from him. But she waited to bring it up. She knew that Horatio blamed himself; he had told herself when Calleigh had first disappeared.

"Any word?" Alexx asked seeing Horatio. It had already been a day since Calleigh's vehicle had been found crushed, and blood had been found on the steering wheel. They had determined it was Calleigh's and she was most likely injured in the accident.

"No," Horatio told her and lowered his head, as his hands found his hips.

Frowning, Alexx walked toward her friend, "You'll find her… It's just a matter of time."

"Calleigh might not have that time."

"There wasn't that much blood at the scene, Horatio," Alexx pointed out. "Honey, you're going to find her…"

Horatio sighed; he felt the need to tell someone… Alexx was probably the one person that he and Calleigh both trusted enough to tell such a thing to. But was he jumping ahead of himself? "Alexx," he started and then stopped thinking about Calleigh. Tears threatened to form and fall, but he kept them back.

"What is it?"

"Calleigh—" he started, and then had to stop himself and think about what he was saying. "Calleigh's counting on us…"

Alexx smiled and patted his shoulder lightly, "She knows you're going to find her, Horatio. Now you just need to believe that. That's the only way you're going to find her."

"It's my fault," he blurted out.

"Horatio," Alexx chastised. "It's not your fault…"

"It is."

"How could it be?"

"Just trust me, Alexx."

Alexx hoped Horatio would see that it wasn't his fault in the end, but she had a good idea that that wouldn't happen until Calleigh was safe. "She's waiting out there, Horatio. Bring her home."

"What's wrong?" Alexx prodded once they were in the rental car.

"She was counting on me… I let her down. She's been waiting for me, and I let her be held hostage for two years now…" Horatio said quietly. "The man could have done anything to her in that time… The abuse that she's had to endure is my fault. I was supposed to find her."

Alexx reached out and rubbed his shoulder, "Horatio…Honey, Calleigh is not going to blame you. She's going to more likely be completely overcome with joy to see you." She gave him a smile, "Now, you listen to me. I get to give the orders for the next couple of minutes, and you need to follow through with them." She noticed the glint in his eyes when she said that, and smiled a bit brighter. "You're going to coordinate with CSI Las Vegas and their police department. You're going to follow their rules…and you're going to get Calleigh back…"

"You need to be there," Horatio insisted, his logic behind it was that Alexx was a doctor and a familiar face and Calleigh may not respond to complete strangers. Having Alexx there, Horatio had reasoned, would be a comfort for Calleigh and would be able to evaluate her and the baby.

"I will. But you have to clear the path first," she reminded. "Let's get to their department and we'll go from there." Reaching out she squeezed his hand, "By tomorrow, hopefully we'll have Calleigh back…"

Horatio gave her a small fake smile before turning the key and starting the car. "I hope so, Alexx… I hope so."

……………………………………

TBC…


	4. The Past Haunts

**Title:** Two Lives

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab)

**Summary:** Calleigh Duquesne is kidnapped and isolated from the world. She's trapped between trying to escape and protecting what she treasures most. Crossover with CSI.

**Category: **Crossover – Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Established Relationship, Suspense

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Original Character

**Warnings:** none

**Rating:** R

**Chapter:** 4 "The Past Haunts"

**Author's Notes:** thank you to my Riley for looking over my chapters

……………………………..

Morning came, and Miller finally opened the closet to door to Calleigh's sleeping form falling out into the doorway. Obviously she had been propped up against the door the entire night, like she's done on many nights when Lilith has cried for some time. "Abigail," he said reaching down and yanking her up, seeing her dazed expression as her eyes slowly opened. Pulling her into his arms, he wrapped his tightly around her small frame, "Now, that was very hard for me to do…but I hope that you learned your lesson. I care for you Abigail; this is why I do these things…"

She knew what she wanted to say and what she needed to say to appease him, and sadly she had to do the latter. "I'm sorry, Miller. I know you only do this to protect me and to show me right from wrong," her words were hollow, but she knew that he needed to hear them. As soon as he let her go, she looked to Lilith's crib thinking the silence was odd for that time of morning. Her heart stopped when she didn't see her child, "Where's Lilith?" she asked concerned, her voice laced with fear and panic. Before she even let him answer, she started to search the small house frantically, "Lilith? Sweetheart?" But when she made her way all the way to the kitchen and her highchair was empty, her heart fell even further down. She whipped around and saw Miller there, this time she didn't mask her anger, "Where is she? What have you done with her?"

"You were very bad, Abigail. Lilith is safe. You know that I would never harm our daughter. She's an innocent, like you were once…before your mind was warped."

One thing she knew about Miller was that he wouldn't hurt her little girl, but the distance and not knowing where her daughter was hurt as much as if he had done something to her. "Where is she?" she asked trying to calm herself hoping that he would tell her that much.

"She's safe, I told you that."

"I want to see her," she insisted. She wanted Lilith there. This was part of her punishment, she knew, but it wasn't her fault that the CSI was in the grocery store and recognized her. There were things she could stand for the sake of her daughter…being hit, held against her will, having to assume an identity that was not her own, and even rape… But without the knowledge that Lilith was safe, then it made her want to run…and run fast.

"That's not possible."

Losing her cool, she pushed needing to know exactly who had her daughter and where she was. "Where is she, Miller?" It was more Calleigh in her voice than Abigail…and she found that she missed that… Abigail was so much more submissive, quiet, and willing to take anything compared to Calleigh Duquesne.

"Start my breakfast."

"No," she argued defiantly wanting her question answered. "Where is Lilith?"

"Start my breakfast, Abigail."

"Where is she?" she pushed back wanting some kind of assurance. If she got that, she could go about like nothing was wrong… She just needed to hear it.

"Abigail!"

Being pushed towards the stove, she knew that he was getting serious and he would start hitting her if she didn't start his breakfast. Anger was pulsing through her veins and then she found herself saying without even thinking, "My name is Calleigh." It was a statement that made her feel better inside, but also made her want to cover her mouth for blurting it out. Fear that he would act out against her coursed through her replacing the anger.

"Obviously I was wrong. That man has warped your mind… That CSI…he made you think back to the times when you had been corrupted. It's time to teach you a lesson."

"No, Miller, please," she begged, her accent thick as she felt her throat starting to swell up as she forced her tears back as he pulled her back towards the bedroom. "I just wanted to know where Lilith was…"

"I can't have you trying to act out and possibly hurt our family."

She tried to stop him from moving her back to the bedroom afraid of what punishment he would choose. It had been some time since he had forced himself upon her, but every time he would punish her and it included the bedroom that fear popped into her head. He had hurt her in so many ways over the last two years in that room…both physically and emotionally... She tried to keep hope alive, but it became harder and harder each day. But today she wanted to be Calleigh Duquesne. She wanted to live. She wanted to be saved. "Someone will find me," she told him as she struggled.

"It's been two years now, Abigail, do you think that those savages are really going to come for you? Those people never cared about you like I do."

"I hate you," she screamed at him and managed to elbow him in the stomach, which loosened his hold and she managed to make a break for the door. If she escaped, at least she'd have a chance of finding her little girl. Running for the front door, which was really the only exit from the house unless she wanted to jump the back fence, she made it to the door. Starting with the top lock, she started to unlock it making her way down the five locks that kept her inside. But before she could make it down to the last dead bolt lock, Miller pulled her away and flung her backwards.

She hit the floor hard, and the breath was pushed from her lungs. Her eyes closed for just a second before she opened them again and found Miller standing over her. What followed felt like it was happening in slow motion. His hand reaching down to grab the middle of her blouse. She studied him as if she had never seen him before; she didn't know why…she just felt out of place. His long blonde strands were blocking one of his bright blue eyes as he stared down at her, the stare felt icy and piercing. And then the pain flooded her body. She let out a moan, and then when Miller stopped hauling her up halfway, she found out why. He left her in a sitting position and she turned to see what had caught his attention.

"See what you've made me do! All because you've been corrupted!"

Blood was what had caught Miller's attention. She brought her hand up to the back of her head and felt a wet and sticky feeling and pulled her hand back to see the blood that was smeared across it. "Miller, please…let me go," she whispered. Fear ran through her head not sure how badly she was bleeding, but knowing that head wounds bled much more even if they didn't seem serious.

"No."

She glared at him and wondered if he'd let her die. "I'm bleeding… I have to go to a hospital." She just hoped that he'd have mercy on her for once and let her see a doctor. Even though all the labor pain and birthing of her daughter, and afterwards, he never let her see a doctor. She was surprised she hadn't died from some infection. "Miller…please… I could have internal bleeding… My brain could swell…" When Miller just stared at her, she added, "What are you going to do without a mother to raise our daughter?" She hated to think of Lilith as theirs, she far preferred to think of her as her daughter, but in this case…it would play to her advantage, or so she hoped. "In the corrupted world…there are so many families with single parents. You wouldn't want to expose her to that, would you?"

She watched him hoping that he'd play into what she had planned, that she could escape somehow on the way out the door, on the way to the hospital, or at the hospital. But instead, she saw his hand coming down at her again. And then the world went black.

………………………………

When she awoke, she was on the bed, with her right hand cuffed to the underside of the bed. She groaned as she felt the thudding in her head. Reaching up she brought her hand down to see that she was still bleeding. Looking around, Miller was no where in sight…and she still didn't hear her daughter. This wasn't good. It wasn't anything that she liked. She could still remember it vividly.

He had finally let her out of the closet after days of only being given water. She had been weak, weaker than she had thought. She had barely been able to walk, the closet was rather short for a closet, and she had been forced to sit most of the time. He had ended up carrying her over to the bed and laying her down.

"Don't worry…now that you've been cleansed of the corrupted world…you'll be safe here."

She blinked wondering what he was talking about. Looking around the room, she found that there were no windows, but a door that led to other parts of the house or apartment. Her abdomen hurt, but she figured that was because she'd been kept from using the bathroom facilities for the most part. He had allowed her only a couple times in the days she had been there, but he only gave her a small cup of water every two days. His hand ran along her cheek, and then she saw it out of the corner of her eye. A glimmer of sparkling silver and then before she could say anything she found one hand was cuffed to the bed. "Wha—"

"Shhh…my dear…"

Fear flushed through her body as the situation felt more dangerous. She had hoped that perhaps he would just let her recuperate on a bed for a couple days thinking that she wasn't a flight risk anymore, which would give her a chance to get full movement back. She watched the man and then finally figured it was safe to ask questions. "Who are you?" she asked quietly.

"I'm Miller…Miller Lewis, your husband."

Blinking quickly, Calleigh thought back and could not remember being married, let alone signing any paperwork that said that. "Excuse me?"

"I have decided my dear wife, that your name should be Abigail. It means joy."

"Excuse me?" she questioned, her accent thick. "My name is Calleigh Duquesne. And I will not be part of whatever…conspiracy theory you have…"

"Your name is Abigail Lewis. You're my wife."

"I am not," she argued wondering if the man was just insane, or if he believed what he was doing was truly right. But when his hand moved down along the side of her chest and continued downward and then across her stomach she worried.

"Don't be nervous…"

She brought her knee up convincing her body that if need be, she could defend herself…or at least try. "I'm not your wife. I'm Calleigh Duquesne. Miami Dade Police Department CSI."

"Abigail."

Calleigh was about to correct him when his hand started under her shirt and moved over her stomach causing her to shiver. She tried to knee him, though he was off to the side of her, but that merely caused him to react. He reacted with anger. His hand came down across her face, and she could feel exactly where the bruise was going to form.

"We're going to consummate this marriage, Abigail. I know you may be nervous, but it's going to be done."

Screwing her eyes shut, she tried to banish the thoughts that had taken away her identity as Calleigh Duquesne and had ended up submitting her to the restricted and abusive life as Abigail Lewis. She almost wished she didn't remember her life in Miami…let alone how far from Miami they were. Her heart sank thinking about how Horatio and the others would never find her in Nevada…even if the Las Vegas CSI called Horatio. That still left tracking them down. Hope was fleeting from her being…

The sound of the front door followed by the sliding of the dead bolts brought new fear into her. The sounds of Miller returning just made her fear more real than it had been minutes before. She listened carefully and when she heard her baby's crying, a bit of relief washed over her. Turning her head so that she could see the bedroom doorway, she waited for Miller to walk through with Lilith, but he came in without the baby.

"Abigail, we are going to have to do something about your acting out."

"I'm still bleeding," she informed him. She could see that he was thinking, just what, she wasn't sure of.

"I can see that."

She wondered if he would even consider letting her go, though she couldn't leave without Lilith. "My head feels lightheaded, Miller. That's not a good sign. Are you just going to let me bleed to death?"

"No."

Relief was all that she felt from that word. That meant he was going to let her get help.

"I'll let you die quickly."

He was going to let her die? She wasn't sure whether to be angry or flat out shocked by it. What about his perfect family. "Lilith needs a mother, Miller."

"And you think you can't be replaced?"

"I'm her mother," she argued. What was he going to do? Shoot her? She wasn't even sure why her blood wasn't clotting, but she could guess it was from all the movement and transferring.

"She's one, she won't remember you."

As he came closer, she still felt shocked that he would resort to such a thing after she had been his prisoner for two years. "Just take me to the hospital… I promise that I won't say anything to anyone… They'll stitch it up…" she begged.

"They'll be looking for you now with that CSI knowing about you here."

"Killing me won't stop them from looking," she argued as he sat down on her right side. She looked up to him, pleading with her eyes. "Miller, I've been your wife for two years now… It's our anniversary next week… I've given you a beautiful daughter and tended to the house. Please…just let me see at least a doctor… You could get someone to come here and stitch me up…"

He shook his head and put his hand down on her free arm keeping it pinned down, as he let his other hand start to unbutton her blouse. She tried to struggle, but he kept his body out of reach of her legs and she couldn't get either hand free.

"We'll have a good time before I have to kill you… You see, Abigail…I'm putting you out of your misery… I'm keeping you from dying a horrible death."

"Please!" she shouted. If anything, she wanted to hold her daughter and spend time with her before being killed, not being raped. Miller raping her was what had killed Calleigh… Tears rolled down her cheeks as she felt him unbuttoning her khaki pants. "Stop! Please!"

………………………………….

TBC…


	5. A Difference of Operating Standards

**Title:** Two Lives

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab)

**Summary:** Calleigh Duquesne is kidnapped and isolated from the world. She's trapped between trying to escape and protecting what she treasures most. Crossover with CSI.

**Category: **Crossover – Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Established Relationship, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Alexx Woods, Gil Grissom, Warrick Brown, Jim Brass

**Warnings:** none

**Rating:** PG

**Chapter:** 5 "A Difference of Operating Standards"

**Author's Notes:** thank you to my opal and riley for beta-ing for grammar, spelling, and characterization!

………………………………………..

"I'm looking for Doctor Grissom?" Horatio inquired at the front desk of Las Vegas CSI. The ride from the airport had been just enough for him to settle and put on his game face. He and Alexx had remained quiet after she had told him that she was going to give him orders. But he knew she was right, he needed to be on the ball for Calleigh… Getting her back was all that really mattered now. He thanked the woman once they were directed in the direction of the doctor's office.

"Have you met this Doctor Grissom?" Alexx asked as they walked down the hall. She knew that Las Vegas CSI had worked with Miami on a case years back, but she wasn't sure which of them Horatio had met.

He shook his head, "We only met a Warrick Brown and a Catherine Willows. Doctor Grissom is the head of the nightshift here in Las Vegas as far as I know," Horatio informed her. He inspected the lab as they walked and knocked on the door frame of the office that was occupied with books, bugs, and Grissom himself.

"Come in," Grissom said as he continued to read over the report he had been trying to get through. His glasses were down on the bridge of his nose. Looking up not hearing an immediate speech from Catherine or one of his other CSIs, he set down his paperwork when he saw two unfamiliar people. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Horatio Caine, Miami Dade PD, and this is Alexx Woods," he introduced motioning to Alexx and then turned his attention back to Doctor Grissom.

Nodding, Grissom shut his file and relocated it to the corner of his desk and removed his glasses. "Right. Warrick saw your CSI who's been missing… Brass should be here with the information on the man who was with her in the grocery store." He motioned for them to sit. "Give me a minute to find the file… We have the information from the card that he used."

Horatio watched the man shuffle through the papers and folders on his desk. "Your CSI…is he here? I was wondering if I could ask him some questions about what he saw…" He wanted to know if Calleigh seemed okay…he wanted to know if there were things he hadn't been able to pick up through the grocery store video. He just needed something more to feed on while they were idle. He watched anxiously as the man searched for the folder and wondered if this was how all Las Vegas' CSIs were like…he preferred organization.

Knocking on the door, not even looking to see if his office was occupied, Catherine entered file in hand, "Grissom," she started full intending on ranting about how he wasn't doing paperwork again and how Ecklie was bringing up separating the team again. But when she was almost to his desk she noticed a familiar face, "Lieutenant Caine," she greeted. She didn't know who the other woman was, but figured that she was also from Miami.

"Lieutenant Cade and Miss Woods are here because of the disappearance of Calleigh Duquesne two years ago," Grissom filled in.

"Warrick saw her," Catherine said aloud remembering. Then Catherine snatched a file from Grissom's desk and handed it to him.

Taking it, Grissom was surprised to see that she knew exactly where things on his desk were. Handing over the file to Horatio, he leaned back in his chair. "The address isn't that far from here—"

"So, what are we waiting for?" Horatio asked quickly.

"Evidence…" Grissom spoke up.

Horatio tilted his head and looked across at the man, studying him for a moment. "My CSI has been missing for two years, Doctor Grissom… I don't want anymore harm to come to her if we know her location."

"We don't know that any harm's come to her yet."

Alexx set her hand on Horatio's arm when she saw his whole body tense. She could see that he was trying to restrain himself from becoming too angry. Calleigh was a touchy subject, and Doctor Grissom was only making things worse.

"Look," Grissom said sharply. "I want to get your CSI out safely, but from the evidence we have, your CSI seems fine. We have to operate on the evidence."

…………………………………………….

TBC…


	6. Don't Let Go

**Title:** Two Lives

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab)

**Summary:** Calleigh Duquesne is kidnapped and isolated from the world. She's trapped between trying to escape and protecting what she treasures most. Crossover with CSI.

**Category: **Crossover – Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Established Relationship, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Alexx Woods, Jim Brass, Warrick Brown, Original Character

**Warnings:** none

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 6 "Don't Let Go"

**Author's Notes:** MUWAHAHAHAHA I have chapters written up to chapter nine…EHEHEHEHE they are just held HOSTAGE until I get more and more LOVELY reviews! EHEHEHEE this is my devious plot!

Thanks to Opal and Riley my betas!!!!

……………………………………………….

Puling up to the house without sirens or lights, they had it surrounded quite easily. The directly immediate neighbors were evacuated to a safe distance as the team moved to cover all sides of the house. Captain Brass looked over at Horatio and Alexx, "We're not sure what this guy's really capable of…" he admitted. "He could become violent towards your CSI, we're going to try and take him by surprise if possible."

Alexx wasn't only concerned about Calleigh, but the baby they could hear screaming from inside. "The baby should be out of that house before any shooting goes on. Lord knows that baby's already been through enough…" With no record of a baby being born to Calleigh Duquesne, Abigail Lewis, or Miller Lewis, they had been left to think either that the baby had been born at home or it was stolen. Though Alexx and Catherine had agreed that the baby looked too much like Calleigh to have been stolen.

Jim listened to the radio and then looked over at Miss Woods, "They've spotted the baby close to the door and no signs of Miss Duquesne or Mr. Lewis. The small window on the side of the house looks like the only window." He turned his gaze to Horatio, "Is it okay if Miss Woods retrieves the baby?" He wasn't about to jeopardize one of Horatio's team's lives without permission.

"As long as they're covered," Horatio responded.

"We don't even intend on being heard until we're cuffing the bastard and reading him his rights." Brass talked into the radio for a moment informing his team of what was about to happen and what their orders were. Looking over at Alexx, he nodded. "Let's get the baby out first."

They approached the house and the lock was already being picked and quietly opened. Alexx walked in, escorted by a group of officers with their weapons raised. Alexx was to the playpen and bent over to pick up the baby when she heard yelling.

"No! Please!"

"Calleigh," she whispered and stopped dead, wanting to help her friend. When she was nudged by one of the officers, she picked up the baby and held her close as she was walked out of the house. She noted the deadbolts on the back of the open door and was thankful that none of them had been in place…she knew that Calleigh was in trouble and if they had made noise to get through those deadbolts, that the baby might have been involved and wouldn't have been removed so easily.

……………………………………………….

"Stop! Please!" she screamed and struggled as she felt her pants lowered down her legs. Her shoes were removed along with the khakis she had been wearing. Tears fell down her cheeks as she struggled to keep the flashes from his previous attacks out of her mind…it only made the whole ordeal more painful and panicked. "Miller, please!"

"God will forgive you, Abigail… You've been such a good wife to me…you need to resubmit yourself to me. If you resubmit to me and ask for forgiveness…perhaps God will let me keep you…"

A whimper escaped her throat as he opened her shirt leaving her in her bra, panties, and socks. "Miller… Please…for Lilith's sake, don't do this…" That wasn't received well; he brought his hand down across her face, which produced a scream. She saw his hand go up again, and her eyes closed and tightened as she held her breath. Instead of Miller's hand coming down across her face, she heard shuffling and Miller yelling. Opening her eyes, she was shocked to see men in the bedroom in uniform. She didn't know what to say…she just stared.

"Calleigh, Sweetheart, it's going to be okay," Horatio soothed as he used the key to the handcuffs that he had found on the bedside table and unlocked Calleigh's cuffs. He had on gloves, just as Grissom had asked. He could see the dazed look in her eyes and it was obvious that she was confused. "I'm going to move you, okay?"

She focused on Horatio. She still didn't believe it… Maybe she blacked out…or maybe Miller had killed her… But she found herself nodding and allowing him to scoop her up into his arms. "Say it again…" she whispered letting her head rest against his chest.

"What?" he questioned as carried her past Miller who was screaming and cursing him for taking 'his wife'. Horatio wanted to say something to the man, but it wasn't a priority. Looking down at her, he couldn't help, but smile. Just having her back relit a part of him that he thought had burnt out completely.

"My name," she whispered and as he carried her through the front room, he brain kicked in and she struggled in his arms. "No! No! No! Stop!" she cried out trying to get down and away from him.

Horatio held her tightly, confused at what had just happened in those two seconds to make her panic. "Calleigh…Calleigh…what's wrong?"

"My baby…" she whimpered and started to cry. "She's gone…" she said when she didn't see Lilith in the playpen in the front room. The small enclosed area was filled with toys and her blanket, but not her daughter.

Holding her tighter, Horatio pressed a kiss to her forehead, "She's safe, Calleigh… Alexx got her out before we went into the bedroom. She's safe…"

As he stepped down the steps of the house, he made his way towards the ambulance. He had seen the blood stained bedding and the blood that had pooled in the living room. They had known that someone was hurt before they had even found her. "We're going to take you both to the hospital…" he assured hoping that she'd be okay once he had to leave her. They had already been told that only one of them could ride along…and Horatio had told Alexx that she needed to be the one.

Gently, Horatio laid her on the gurney on her side and watched as the EMTs attended to Calleigh. He stroked her cheek for a minute before crouching down so their faces were at the same level before he spoke; "Now…Alexx is going to go with you to the hospital with the baby… I'm going to be following, okay? You're going to be okay now, Calleigh. Miller Lewis can't hurt you anymore…"

Reaching up quickly, she gripped his wrist, weakly…but held onto it still. She let out a groan as she felt the EMTs trying to stop the bleeding. "Don't go…" she whispered painfully.

He smiled down at her and carefully removed her hand from his wrist, "I'll be right behind you…" He moved back and watched as the EMTs lifted the gurney with Calleigh on it into the ambulance. He looked over at Alexx, who was standing quietly with the baby in her arms. "How's she doing?"

"She's okay…as far as I see…" Alexx reported and was guided to the back of the ambulance by one of the EMTs. "You comin' Horatio?"

"I'll be right behind…" he assured as Alexx was carefully helped up and into the ambulance insuring that she and the baby made it in safely. He flipped his coat open, and rested the palms of his hands on his waist. He let out a deep sigh as the ambulance doors were closed.

"Lieutenant Caine?"

Before he turned to address Captain Brass, who had been addressing him, Horatio pulled out his sunglasses and put them on. He was feeling more things now than he had in a long time…and he didn't want to look weak in front of the other officer. Turning, he took a step towards the man keeping his gaze downward. "Are we going to have enough to press charges?"

"Definitely with Miss Duquesne's testimony…" Brass said. "I think they could just hear that—"

Horatio didn't like the idea of making Calleigh relive everything she had been through, he knew that they'd have her do it through the rape kit and while trying to build the case against Miller Lewis. "I thought Las Vegas works on evidence only?"

Brass smiled; "You picked that up, did you?"

He turned his attention to Warrick Brown, who was approaching them from the house. "Mr. Brown, what is the house saying?" Horatio asked knowing that Las Vegas CSIs worked pretty much entirely off of evidence. He wanted to be able to get the guy on the evidence…and try to keep Calleigh out of it all.

"There's definitely signs of abuse…" Warrick informed him. "He kept a diary…it looks like it has details of everything for the last two years… It's titled 'Abigail'."

Horatio sighed and looked up at Warrick for a minute, "Does it tell us if the child is Calleigh's or not?" It was something that was bothering him. The child looked a lot like Calleigh…blonde hair…light eyes… But there were enough children that could look like that.

"Catherine's looking through it."

"I'd like to get copies as soon as possible… But I know that Alexx would want to know some things…" Horatio looked down, "If you could have Miss Willows look through the diary and find out if the child is Calleigh's…and if so…where she gave birth and with what assistance… Alexx is worried about her health and that baby's…"

Warrick nodded, "We have your number, we'll give you a call… You should be behind that bus," he said motioning in the direction of the retreating ambulance.

……………………………………………….

"They're not telling me anything about her," Alexx informed Horatio upset. "They only let me stay with the baby because I didn't give them any other choice."

Horatio sighed and looked down into the hospital crib at the child who was fast asleep. "At least they're out of that house…and they're safe…"

"The doctors are running a full set of tests on this little one… They wanted to know if there are any illnesses or defects that run in the family… They have Calleigh to pull blood from and do a panel for the child, but they need blood from the father…"

Nodding slightly, Horatio kept his gaze down at the child. "I think that can be arranged easily enough…" He wanted to see Calleigh, to hear from her that she was okay… "So, you're sure the child is Calleigh's?" He was still waiting for copies of the journal that apparently contained everything that had happened in the last two years…but when they ran Calleigh's DNA against the baby's that would instantly tell them.

A smile formed on Alexx's lips as she leaned against the crib looking down at the baby, "She has Calleigh's eyes…and I think her smile… You'd have to see her when she's awake…" Alexx looked over at Horatio and then reached out to place a hand on his arm, "Horatio, I'm sure she'll be alright… We would have heard if something bad had happened…"

"I'll put in a call and have them either get Mr. Lewis to give blood to run the test or see if we can get a warrant for it. Hopefully, they've had enough time to make us copies of the journal entries about what's gone on," Horatio said. He sighed and looked over at Alexx, he needed some time alone. "I'm going to go pick it up if the copies are made…"

Alexx nodded, "I have my cell… It's on silent, but I'll be able to feel it if it goes off… And I'll call you if I hear anything about Calleigh."

"Thanks, Alexx."

……………………………………………….

Horatio hadn't bothered even calling ahead for anything, except to find out Captain Brass' location. He had filled him in though on the fact that the hospital needed some of Miller Lewis' blood for the baby. As Horatio drove, he wondered what the journal told…how much of it was just about things that had happened, or if everything was documented… He wanted to know what had happened to Calleigh, but then he didn't… He knew that Calleigh had been hurt badly, and by how thin she was it looked a lot like she hadn't been fed much. Horatio felt his blood burn, he felt like killing the guy. Not because he had kidnapped Calleigh, but because the man seemed to think that Calleigh was his wife and had mistreated her so…

He pulled into the parking lot at the police station and just sat there for a minute. He needed to take some time to breathe and relax. Unlike in Miami, he wouldn't have many excuses to wear his sunglasses while in the building. He'd been in it and it was far darker than the building he was used to which had hallways flooded with sunlight. Breathing in deeply, and then letting it out, he told himself that it could be worse…Calleigh could be dead… She was alive, and he needed to focus on that.

Getting out of his vehicle, he closed the door and locked it. Heading inside, he started to think about how they'd get the blood willingly. Willingly meant that Calleigh's baby wouldn't have to stay in the hospital any longer than needed, which he knew would be best for all of them. The sooner they were in Miami, the sooner they could piece Calleigh's life back together. Walking through the hallway he thought of a way to get Miller Lewis to agree to give them the blood they needed for the tests the doctors wanted to run.

"Lieutenant," Brass greeted when he saw Caine enter. He had been waiting, and the man's red hair was a quick indicator that he was the one.

"Captain," Horatio replied and removed his sunglasses. "Has Mr. Lewis said anything?" he asked walking with Brass. He needed to be involved even if they weren't in Miami, and he really didn't have jurisdiction there in Las Vegas. But at least he could feel like he was helping Calleigh…

"Any ideas on how to get this blood?"

"Actually, yes…"

Brass looked over at Caine, "What else is on your mind?" he asked seeing that the blood wasn't the only thing that was bothering the man. "Your CSI going to be okay?"

Horatio sighed, "Calleigh…we're not sure about. They haven't told us anything. But so far the baby seems okay… The tests are precautions, but since it's most likely that there was no prenatal care or any shots…the doctors want to be sure before they release the baby." He stopped and looked down, his hands resting on his hips inside of his jacket, "Your CSIs told me that there's a journal…I need copies… The journal could contain crucial information for the doctors."

Brass nodded, "Grissom told me about it. I'll put a call in for copies."

"I'd appreciate that," he said slowly before looking up at the other man, "Do you mind if I talk to him?"

"Do you really think that's going to help things?" Brass asked. "I mean, he can't be too happy with what we broke up and you taking away his so called wife."

"I'm not going to hit the guy…unless I have to defend myself, of course," Horatio tried to assure. His voice was even and calm as he went on, "I just think I may be able to appeal to him in order to get the blood sample."

Brass nodded, "That would mean a doctor, let me call first and then we'll go in."

Horatio waited in the hall, just thinking about things…about Calleigh…what he wanted to tell her…how he wanted to comfort her and protect her…how he wanted to take her home to Miami. He waited sometime lost in his thoughts until Brass brought in a doctor that would be able to draw the blood sample Horatio needed.

Moving to the interrogation room, Horatio followed Captain Brass and his doctor friend and stopped shortly inside the room and stared at Miller Lewis. "Hello Mr. Lewis. I'm Horatio Caine, I'm with the Miami-Dade Crime Lab," he introduced before taking a couple steps towards the man.

"You're one of the savages."

"Savages, is it?" Horatio smirked and tilted his head, resting his hands on his hips. "Calleigh—"

"Abigail."

Horatio thought about humoring the man, but then decided against it. "Calleigh's in the hospital thanks to you…and the doctors won't even say if she's going to make it." He shifted his position and leaned down to the man's ear, "And if she dies…"

"Horatio," Brass spoke up.

Pulling back, Horatio smiled a bit. "Your daughter is in the hospital also, Mr. Lewis."

"I didn't do anything to my baby girl."

"You didn't allow Calleigh prenatal care…or allow the baby to be born in a hospital at the very least…and I doubt that she's had any preventative shots," Horatio named off. "The doctors want a sample of your blood in order to eliminate any possible problems she may have."

"You're just trying to pull me into the system."

Brass shook his head, "You're already _in_ our system." Didn't the guy know anything? He took another step forward, "So are you going to cooperate?"

"You're lying."

"Mr. Lewis, would you risk your daughter's life?" Horatio asked looking away.

"Lilith is an innocent."

"And innocence should be protected, should it not? Or would you risk Lilith dying because you refused to give us a sample of your blood?" he pushed, the name feeling foreign to him. It felt odd to say, he wasn't sure why…

"Okay, I'll give you your sample…for Lilith…"

……………………………………………….

TBC…


	7. Bedside Findings

**Title:** Two Lives

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab)

**Summary:** Calleigh Duquesne is kidnapped and isolated from the world. She's trapped between trying to escape and protecting what she treasures most. Crossover with CSI.

**Category: **Crossover – Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Established Relationship, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Alexx Woods, Catherine Willows

**Warnings:** none

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 7 "Bedside Findings"

**Author's Notes: ** And here I thought I'd be on vacation ;) but here I am writing two more chapters…oops? LOL So, here I am posting this chapter from Vegas…enjoy ;) AND! Thanks to Opal and Riley for beta-ing for me! And I still have several chapters held hostage ;)

……………………………

Horatio sat at Calleigh's bedside with his head down. He and Alexx had been informed that she had fallen into a coma; the thumping that her head had taken had given her a concussion along with having caused swelling on her brain. The doctor couldn't guarantee when she'd come out of it, but Horatio had had time to call her father and he had given him permission to make decisions regarding Calleigh's medical health. He still wanted to get back to Miami, but they were hoping that she'd wake soon…

It'd been a couple days since Calleigh had been found, and as Alexx re-entered the hospital room with a cup of coffee in each hand her concern for Horatio grew. "Honey, you can't blame yourself," she told him holding out his cup to him. When he took it, she sat in the chair next to him. "Calleigh's gonna wake up when she's ready," she tried to assure. "And so far the baby's doing fine…"

"Lilith…"

"Yes, Lilith. But there's a problem," Alexx told him. "They finally got the results back from the panels they ran on Calleigh and Miller's blood samples." She watched as he waited for her response, and she wondered how he would take it. "Miller isn't Lilith's father."

Horatio's dropped his head, "We don't know from Calleigh what he could have done to her…who he could have exposed her to." Looking back up, he sighed, "None of the entries say anything about Mr. Lewis bringing another man into the house…"

"Perhaps he's trying to cover up something… Maybe he's just embarrassed of a condition he has and wanted a family anyways," Alexx reasoned.

"I need to have a discussion with Mr. Lewis."

Seeing Horatio stand, Alexx stood blocking his way. "Horatio…let Captain Brass deal with it. Calleigh needs you here…"

"I'm not doing Calleigh any good here…" he argued wondering why Alexx wasn't letting him do his job.

"You wait here for one minute," she told him and set her coffee down on a nearby table. She was happy that the hospital was able to give them a private room; it made things so much easier for them all. "I'll be right back; you just stay with her for a minute, okay?" When she finally got a nod, she exited the room and headed for the nursery. Normally, they would be in completely different areas, but the doctors had agreed to keep Calleigh close to the nursery, so that they could let Lilith visit. Since the doctors hadn't found anything wrong with her, Alexx was free to take her to Calleigh's room as she pleased. Coming back into the room with Lilith in her arms in yellow cotton pajamas with little ducks on them, she held her out to Horatio. "Go on, take her," she said nodding.

Carefully, he set his coffee out of the way and took Lilith into his arms before taking a step back and slowly sinking down into the chair. "She does look just like Calleigh," he said as the little girl smiled up at him. Her blue eyes sparkled as she started to babble nonsense.

"I told you if you'd actually look at her that you'd see that," Alexx told him. "Right now, it doesn't matter who Lilith's father is…all that matters is that she and Calleigh are taken care of… Calleigh needs us here, Horatio. She can hear us…and she needs to feel us here." Alexx walked up to the bed and ran her hand along Calleigh's cheek, "We're here for you, Sweetheart… Horatio, Lilith, and I…we can't wait for you to open those pretty eyes of yours…"

…………………………………….

It was day four since they had found Calleigh Duquesne and rescued her from her imprisonment in Miller Lewis' home and she was still in a coma. Catherine found Horatio Caine right where she expected to find him, slumped in a chair with his hand wrapped around Calleigh's talking softly to her. She knocked on the side of the wall to get his attention and when he looked her way she could see the lack of sleep and worry quite apparent in his face. "She any better?" she asked concerned.

Horatio shook his head a bit, "They just say that she'll wake when she's ready…"

"Horatio, Alexx talked to Grissom about the paternity test. How Lewis isn't the father," Catherine started and then looked down at the file she had in her hand before looking back up at him. "We ran the DNA through all of our systems, and we found a match."

"Repeat offender?" he questioned wondering if that was what Miller Lewis had been going for. If he had found some other creep and let him have Calleigh. The thought made him sick, and without Calleigh to tell them otherwise, that's all they had been thinking had happened.

"No," Catherine said tilting her head and knew that he had obviously no idea. "Horatio, you're Lilith's father…"

"Excuse me?"

"You're her father… I had them rerun the tests…hell, I ran it myself…and it's not wrong. DNA doesn't lie. You and Calleigh are that little girl's parents." She could see the shock in his eyes, obviously he hadn't even thought about that avenue. "You okay?" she asked as his hands went up to his face.

"I need some time…" he spoke up, not moving from where he was. "Thank you for the information."

His voice was still calm and even, and Catherine just nodded figuring that such a big thing being dropped on him deserved time for him to process it. "Call me if you need anything," she told him before leaving.

Horatio sat there with his head in his hands. He was Lilith's father… Calleigh and Lilith were his family…and Miller Lewis had stolen that from him for two years…and he hadn't even known about it… He had missed so much… The big things that he had always wanted to be involved in had been stolen from him. But he was a father, and though the baby wasn't planned, he would love and protect his little girl. The sound of the door opening caught his attention and he had a good idea who it was, and he quickly tried to hide any evidence of upset and anger.

"Horatio? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Alexx."

She tilted her head studying him for a minute before taking a step forward, "Don't lie to me, Horatio…" Taking a seat next to him, she sat sideways in the chair to face him. "You know you can trust me, Honey…"

He knew that Alexx needed to know, but that she'd most likely be shocked as he was since he and Calleigh had kept it a secret…even with Calleigh gone he had kept the secret even though he had wanted to tell someone. "They found out who the father is."

"Okay…"

"I am," he said his voice faltering slightly, which forced him to look away and back towards Calleigh's sleeping form. It was even hard for him to take in. He and Calleigh hadn't been involved for too long, but they had been reasonable serious…and it had been easy to fall so quickly in love…they had been best friends for so long…

Alexx wasn't sure how to take that. Horatio and Calleigh? Sure she wanted them to be happy, they both deserved it…but why hadn't she seen it before? "When were you and Calleigh together?" she asked feeling slightly on edge for being kept from two of her best friends keeping something so big from her.

"For a couple months," he admitted, his eyes still on Calleigh. "It was my fault…we were trying to keep it a secret and Calleigh wouldn't drive to work with me and insisted on taking a different route to CSI. I should have made her drive with me…"

"Honey, Calleigh will do what she thinks is right…" Alexx told him, putting her hand on his arm. "And why did you two think it was important to keep a secret like that from me? Even with Calleigh's disappearance?"

Horatio had known she'd ask. And it was a good question, but was his answer a good reason? He wasn't sure, but he knew he had to give her something. "We wanted to wait…just a bit longer. But when Calleigh was taken…I almost told you so many times…" He let out a sigh before continuing, "I just kept telling myself that we would find her, and I figured that Calleigh wouldn't want everyone to know like that…"

Alexx shook her head, "No wonder you've been blaming yourself for so long… But it wasn't your fault, Horatio… If Miller Lewis wanted Calleigh, then he would have found a way to get her even if you two drove together to work…"

Keeping his head down, he remained quiet wondering if Alexx was right…or if he would have been able to protect her.

"Do you think she knew?" Alexx asked knowing that Calleigh would more likely have been more determined if she knew the child was Horatio's…that she wouldn't feel so restrained from attempting to escape. But Calleigh had remained idle for so long… She shook her head, already knowing the answer. She knew her best friend enough to know how she thought.

"No."

Alexx sighed, "Honey, I wish you would have told me… I know it doesn't make a difference, but I wish I had known…"

"You were going to be the first one we were going to tell when we felt we were ready," Horatio told her with a small smile. "I was worried about Eric's reaction and so was Calleigh…"

"Marisol."

Horatio nodded, "I loved Marisol…but I love Calleigh, too…"

"You've loved Calleigh for a while, haven't you, Horatio?" Alexx asked with a knowing smile as she watched him.

"Probably since the moment I saw her."

Alexx sighed, "God was I blind."

He smiled, "You're not the only one, Alexx… You're not the only one." Horatio had loved Calleigh from a distance, intent on keeping a professional relationship with Calleigh no matter what. Even with Yelina he had tried to keep it professional, but even that had remained hard…but then Ray came back and then her brother's family was in Brazil…until Ray died again.

Marisol's death had taken him to Brazil…and Yelina, and all they seemed to do was clash. But Marisol had been gone for a year before he and Calleigh had started dating…and Horatio had felt that it had been enough time, though he wasn't sure Eric would see it like that. And now…now it had been three years since Marisol's death.

Alexx frowned, and moved her chair so that she was closer to Calleigh. Taking her friend's hand, she whispered; "Baby, it's time to wake up… Horatio and I are both here… It's safe, Baby…it's safe…"

…………………………………………

TBC…


	8. Hello Handsome

**Title:** Two Lives

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab)

**Summary:** Calleigh Duquesne is kidnapped and isolated from the world. She's trapped between trying to escape and protecting what she treasures most. Crossover with CSI.

**Category: **Crossover – Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Established Relationship, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Alexx Woods, Calleigh Duquesne, Jim Brass, Original Character

**Warnings:** none

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 8 "Hello Handsome"

**Author's Notes:** Thank you to Opal and Riley for beta-ing! More to come still!!!!!!

…………………………………

The darkness was making too much noise. The constant beeping was starting to make her head ache more than it had been before. Someone really needed to turn off the alarm, she thought, it was irritating and she knew it wasn't her alarm. Opening her eyes slowly, she found herself in a bed that was not her own…and then she realized she wasn't where she thought she was…and perhaps that was why it had taken her so long to get her eyes open and to comprehend where she was. It was a hospital she immediately knew from all the white and the monitor that was beeping only a couple feet away. She could see the IV stand and two people fast asleep in chairs at her bedside.

A smile crossed her lips as she tried to slowly move, rustling the bed sheets a bit. She stopped when she saw Alexx and Horatio start to stir. She didn't want either of them to wake just yet, she was sure that they had been at her side through everything that had happened to her since she had blacked out. They deserved sleep; especially since outside looked late…she wasn't sure if it was seven at night or three in the morning. She saw Horatio's eyes start to open and her smile brightened. Reaching out, she held her hand towards him, "Hi Handsome," she whispered a bit weakly and tried to roll on her side, so she could see him better.

Horatio smiled brightly at her and moved forward to stop her from moving so much, "It's okay… I don't want you to hurt yourself…"

Calleigh smiled, "I'm just stiff." She managed to get onto her side anyways, and felt a surge of comfort when Horatio squeezed her hand.

"You've been sleeping for a while now."

"How long?" she asked, as a wave of worry washed through her.

"Days…" he told her and gave her a smile. "Don't worry…you haven't lost too much time."

"Two years," she told him. Closing her eyes and forcing the tears that had surfaced down her cheeks. Sure, she hadn't been asleep for that long, but she would have much rather have slept through it all than have experienced it. She had missed out on so much of the life she had been so used to. Calleigh didn't even think she remembered how to handle a gun, let alone how to take one apart and put it back together again.

Horatio frowned and ran his free hand through her hair, "You were in a coma for five days…" He watched her concerned look and saw more worry coarse through her face, "Don't worry about Lilith…she's safe, and she's okay. The doctors checked her out and said that she's a lucky little girl."

"I'm surprised we don't have some virus or something," Calleigh mumbled. She closed her eyes for a minute before opening them again, "It's sort of a relief to be in a hospital… Lilith's never seen a doctor and I haven't since Miami…"

"Well, the doctor said you are both going to be fine," he told her as he brushed some stray blonde strands from her face. He smiled, "Alexx and I have been taking care of Lilith for most of her waking hours, so that she's not in the nursery."

Calleigh smiled, "Thank you."

"Where did you get the name Lilith from?" Horatio asked. "I've been wondering."

Sighing, she looked down at their entwined hands for a minute before she started, "Miller named her. I wasn't allowed to. Abigail isn't allowed to do anything, but clean and cook. I don't know why he wanted to name her that…why would anyone name their child a name that means ghost?"

He could see the anger and upset in her eyes. "So, why don't we name her something else? Something that we like…"

"It doesn't seem right."

"What if I told you that Miller Lewis isn't Lilith's father?" Horatio said trying to gauge her reaction. He still wasn't sure if she knew…it was possible that Miller had brought in other men to try to get Calleigh pregnant, they just weren't sure. The only one who could tell them that was Calleigh.

Calleigh stared at Horatio for some time before tears started to form. Did she forget something? Who else could be the father? "Horatio, that's not possible. Miller…Miller raped me several times after he brought me to Nevada…and I haven't been with anyone else…" Confusion went wild through her brain as she waited to see if Horatio was keeping more information from her.

"We were together," Horatio told her. "Before he took you…"

Blinking, Calleigh shook her head. "It's not possible… I mean, he kept me in the closet with little breaks and no food for some time. Plus, I was in the car accident… Horatio, I would have miscarried…" She didn't understand why Horatio was doing this, if Miller wasn't the father of her baby, then who was?

"They ran your DNA and Miller Lewis as biological parents of Lilith. Your DNA matched," Horatio told her, but was interrupted before he could continue.

"Well, I'd hope so…I did give birth to her…I remember the pain and the long labor vividly and screamin' and beggin' for a doctor…"

Horatio frowned wishing that her memories of having their child were a better. "They ran the DNA against everyone we have on file. She is my daughter, Calleigh. They tested it several times…" He gave her hand a squeeze. "Lilith is ours…and we can name her anything we want…"

Tears rushed to her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. She couldn't believe what he was saying. She knew that she seemed…different, but she had never been able to place why… She thought about it as she pulled her hand from Horatio's and hugged herself. Her daughter…her daughter had his eyes, she finally thought. Calleigh squeezed her eyes shut, and just let the tears fall.

"Isn't that cruel?" Calleigh finally asked after several minutes of just crying. Horatio had given her space and she had been grateful. Everything was so confusing and she didn't feel like she had any kind of safety… "I've been calling her that for over a year now, her birthday was in October…"

Horatio smiled down at her and gently stroked her hair, "She's beautiful…just like her mother," he told her gently, trying to calm her down by changing the subject for just a second. "I think she'd get used to a new name…she's still very young, Calleigh…"

A small smile came to her lips and she started to wipe her tears away, and Horatio caught the rest. She had missed him, and how he was able to comfort her so easily. Sniffling a bit, she told herself she needed to calm down. Taking in a few breaths and then letting them out, Calleigh was able to calm down quite a bit. "Maybe… Can I see her?" she asked.

"We better let the doctor look you over first, Honey," Alexx said sleepily. The crying had woken her, and she had been nicely surprised to see her friend conscious. "I see Horatio didn't feel the need to wake me…" she teased and reached out and grasped Calleigh's hand, "It's good to see you awake…" She had been starting to wonder when Calleigh was going to come around. They had already been in Nevada for so long now, far longer than they had planned. She wanted to be there for her friend, but she did miss her kids and her husband. It had been hurting her a lot when she phoned her family and her kids wanted to know when she'd be home and she couldn't give them a day. She got up and gave Calleigh a smile before letting go of her hand and heading out to find a doctor.

"He can't take her away…right?" Calleigh asked thinking about Miller and how he was. She needed to know that she and her daughter would be safe from him.

Horatio put her hand between his two, "Calleigh…he's going to jail… I am going to take you and our baby home to Miami and he is never going to come near either of you again…" Family was something that he cherished and so far in life it hadn't been directly his save for Marisol…but a child… He had always wanted a child, but had only had a niece and nephew. There was no way in the world that he would let his family he had come to harm. "It's going to be okay, Sweetheart, I'm going to take care of you and Lilith."

"New name," Calleigh told him quietly, her eyes sliding halfway shut. She was tired; all the crying had worn her out. She felt the need to sleep, but knowing she had been unconscious for five days she felt it was wrong to be tired so quickly.

He nodded, "Okay…" He looked up when he heard the door open and saw Alexx there with Calleigh's doctor. "You rest, Sweetheart. When the doctor's done, we'll bring the baby in, okay?" When he got a small smile and a nod, he felt better…enough so that he felt he could leave with Alexx while the doctor looked Calleigh over.

………………………………………

"You sure about this, Honey?" Alexx asked as they got out of the rental car at the Las Vegas Police Department. Calleigh had insisted on seeing that they had Miller Lewis for herself. Alexx hadn't thought it was a good idea, but Horatio insisted on letting Calleigh needed to do in order to be okay.

Calleigh got out of the backseat of the car and then leaned back in and started to unbuckle her daughter from the car seat. She and Horatio hadn't had the time quite yet to think up a name that they liked, but she wanted to get a birth certificate issued…but with the new name and with the correct parents. Lilith didn't have one, so it didn't complicate the issue much. "I need to do this, Alexx… Just a couple minutes." She carefully removed her daughter and held her close, her little head falling to her shoulder.

Horatio stood there quietly watching the two women, before he finally spoke up. "We have a plane to catch… I talked to Captain Brass, who has assured me that he already has all the paperwork we'll need and that he'll see to it that things are taken care of. Now, they're about ready to transport Mr. Lewis to lock up anyways, so it will be quick." He watched as Calleigh changed how she was carrying their daughter, she was nervous and he was starting to wonder if she would be able to go through with it. "Why don't you let me carry her?" Horatio asked gently.

"No," she said quietly not looking at him. She bounced her daughter in her arms lightly for a minute and then kissed the top of her head. Maybe she couldn't do it…she wasn't sure…

"Horatio," Alexx said as she laid her arms across the top of the car and leaned there, watching Calleigh. She didn't think it was a good idea at all and didn't see why Horatio was letting Calleigh go through with it when she was so obviously terrified.

Sighing, he took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Calleigh. "It's okay, Sweetheart. You don't have anything to prove…" he whispered into her ear.

Tears fell down her face, and she just shook her head lightly as she kept her eyes down towards her daughter. "I have to see it for myself… I have to know that he won't be able to find us…"

Pulling back, Horatio gently removed their daughter from Calleigh's arms and found Alexx at his side, taking his child from him. Alexx was right, if they were going to do this, he needed to be there for Calleigh. Gently, he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. "Just a minute, and then the airport, okay?" He wanted there to be a limit, that way Calleigh couldn't linger there for long and dwell on what Horatio wanted to put far into her past.

They headed up the stairs and into the building and she just let him lead her. She kept her pace so that she could see Alexx out of the corner of her eye. She hated letting her little girl out of her sight. "Emma," she whispered, and she found herself stopping as she stared at her little girl.

"I like Emma," Horatio told her and watched a smile spread across her face. "Emma Duquesne."

Calleigh was going to go and retrieve her baby from Alexx when she heard Horatio add on her surname, "Now, are we really going to do that to her? In a couple years she'll start school, can you imagine how her teachers will slaughter that name? Let alone learning to spell it." She looked at him with her smile still intact, "Emma Caine…if you think it fits."

"Do I get a vote?" Alexx asked amused.

"I think Emma is beautiful…" Horatio told Calleigh, before looking over at Alexx. "What do you think, Alexx?" he asked their friend.

Alexx just smiled and looked down at the girl in her arms, "I think Emma suits her perfectly. So, now that you two have come up with the first and last name…you just need to figure out the middle one. That is unless you don't believe in middle names."

"I think a middle name is in order," Horatio said pulling Calleigh close again feeling a bit relieved that she wasn't so stiff and nervous as they headed deeper into the department. Brass met them part of the way, so that they didn't have to wait around too much.

"You sure about this?" Brass asked them, but mostly to Calleigh.

She pulled away from Horatio and rubbed her temple, "Can I have a minute, first?"

"Sure," Brass said turning and walking away to talk to one of his men.

"You don't have to do this, Calleigh…"

Her smile returned and she looked up and over at him, "I do… I thought he killed Calleigh Duquesne… I'm still wondering…" she told him. "But even if Calleigh is gone, I can't be Abigail either…"

"Calleigh isn't dead," Horatio told her. "But Abigail is gone…" He brushed the long strands from her face, "I think you just need to be reminded and taken back home… Your father is going to be there when we land… I'm sure he'll want to see Calleigh."

"Daddy's gonna be there?" she asked, a bit surprised. She hadn't thought Horatio would keep tabs on her father, let alone carry his number and arrange for him to be there when they returned.

Horatio saw that her smile had brightened quite a bit and could see a sparkle in her eyes that he had feared had been dulled. "We could head to the airport now," he offered.

It was tempting, but she was far too afraid that she would regret this chance if she passed it up. "I'll be okay… I'll be out in a minute."

"Don't you want someone to go with you, Honey?" Alexx asked swaying back and forth to keep Emma calm. She was worried about her friend and concerned that she wasn't quite as strong as she had been.

"No, no…I'll be okay." Calleigh gave Horatio a smile and then passed it to Alexx before looking over at the captain and signaling that she was ready.

Brass escorted her into the cell area and to Miller Lewis' cell. He waited, not sure what the woman wanted from the man or what she expected. He took a step back trying to give her space, but not sure that it was smart to leave her alone.

"Abigail!"

Calleigh just stared at him for a moment watching as he got up from the cot and neared the bars. She unconsciously took a step back, and continued to stand there. "My name is Calleigh Duquesne." She could see his disappointment, but she didn't care. He couldn't hurt her, not anymore. "I just wanted to tell you that—" Her voice trailed off and she suddenly felt terrified to be there with him, but the gentle hand on her shoulder helped her feel stronger again. "That you didn't kill me…and that you will never see my daughter ever again."

"Abigail…don't say that! Let me see Lilith…at least one more time."

"She's not yours, Miller… You're not her father, and her name isn't Lilith," she said coldly before heading out with Brass. She heard his screaming that she was lying and that she had been corrupted again, but she didn't keep anything he said. She just let it fade away.

………………………………….

TBC…


	9. Home Sweet Home? Maybe

**Title:** Two Lives

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat)

**Summary:** Calleigh Duquesne is kidnapped and isolated from the world. She's trapped between trying to escape and protecting what she treasures most. Crossover with CSI.

**Category: **Crossover – Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Established Relationship, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Alexx Woods, Other Character

**Warnings:** none

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 9 "Home Sweet Home? Maybe?"

**Author's Notes:** Thanks be to Opal and Riley for beta-ing yet another chapter! And on a side note: for those who do not watch the show that much…the surname Duquesne is pronounced Du-caine… Silly Opal not having watched the show that much was confuzzled at a certain part, so that should clear any confusion on anyone's part ;)

…………………………………..

"Heavy?" Alexx teased watching Horatio trade off how to carry the empty infant child seat. She knew from all her children that the infant ones were far heavier and bulky. Once they hit three or four, it got better.

Horatio knew he needed to get used to it, and he should just be happy that they were back in Miami. "I'm fine…"

Calleigh walked between them with Emma asleep in her arms. They had started to call and refer to her as that, but they had yet to come up with a middle name. Horatio promised that they had time. As they approached baggage claim, she heard cheering and her name. Looking around a bit startled, she saw her father and their friends. She wasn't sure she was ready to be thrown back into her old life, but she knew that it was good just to see them again. She stayed back as Alexx and Horatio joined the others, it felt oddly out of place. She had missed out on so much…how could she go back to her life there in Miami?

Horatio watched her and knew that she was freaked; he could see nervousness and panic in her eyes and how she stood. He kept their friends at bay, trying to get Alexx to fill them in about how Calleigh was okay and the baby's name while he nudged Kenwall Duquesne forward towards his daughter. Sometimes it was easier to be re-introduced to family before friends. Horatio knew that Calleigh and her father had a very unique relationship and that she had perked up when he had mentioned that her father would be at the airport.

"Hey there, Lambchop," Kenwall greeted a bit nervously. After two years of not seeing his daughter, he felt awkward. He had always felt like Calleigh was too good for him, but at the same time he supposed he had done a good job as a father. After all, she was such a wonderful woman and CSI.

Calleigh smiled instantly hearing his voice and his nickname for her. Looking up at him, she noticed that he was a bit greyer, but he looked pretty much the same. "Hey Daddy," she returned before tears started to swell in her eyes and cascade down her cheeks. She was careful as she hugged her father, remembering that her sleeping daughter was between them. "I've missed ya so much…" she told him closing her eyes and just trying to memorize his arms around her…the smell…the warmth…the strength…

When he finally pulled away, Calleigh noticed he was actually looking better. "You've been taking care of yourself," she observed a loud. "You look good."

"I've had help," he said looking over his shoulder towards Horatio. "I've had someone keeping me in line…but it's not the same if it's not you." He smiled brightly at her, "I've missed you so much, Darlin'." He finally looked down at the little child, "And who is this lil' angel?"

She smiled brightly at him, swelling with pride. "This is your granddaughter, Emma. She's fifteen months." Calleigh hadn't ever imagined introducing her daughter to her father…but it was a nice feeling…

"She's beautiful," he beamed. He wanted to hold his grandbaby, but he didn't want to wake her either. With Calleigh and Emma in Miami, that gave them all the time in the world. He had his daughter back; he'd be able to get to know his granddaughter also and see her grow. "Now, why don't we go over and show her off… Ya know she looks like another Duquesne I know when she was born."

The talk about paternity wasn't something she had planned on discussing in public, but she also didn't want to lie to her father. "Daddy, Emma's not a Duquesne…"

"Of course she is."

Calleigh was trying to figure out how to explain it without going into too much. "Daddy, take off the first two letters…"

Kenwall just stared at his daughter and thought about it. "Caine…" he said slowly. He stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Horatio?"

"Daddy…I didn't know until yesterday…" Calleigh told him gently. "We had started dating before…"

"You never told me."

"I'm sorry, Daddy…"

Kenwall sighed, but wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "He's a good man."

"He really is."

Nodding, he guided her over to the waiting group to show off Emma Caine. Horatio Caine was a good guy, he told himself. The man had kept him on the straight and narrow and had helped him hold onto hope…and had brought his little girl and her little girl home to him…so who would be better to be part of their family and the father of his grandchild? He pressed a kiss to Calleigh's head and thanked God for giving him such a good life.

…………………………….

Alexx had managed to get everyone to calm down and get back into their vehicles and let Calleigh have her space. She wasn't only looking out for her friend, but the others. She didn't want to see Calleigh have a negative reaction to something and have things crumble. Calleigh's small voice brought her out of her thoughts as she looked over at her friend with a small smile.

"Where are we going?" Calleigh felt odd. Things felt and looked familiar, but it was like she couldn't put them back into context like she knew they used to be.

Alexx frowned, "We talked about this…"

"I don't remember," Calleigh said knowing that Alexx was right, but at the time that she had been talking earlier, she had been really concerned about everyone being there and not being sure how to react to them.

She saw Horatio's worried glance back towards Calleigh and gave him a reassuring smile. Things would get better, they'd just take time. "You're going to stay with Horatio for a while…you said it was okay."

Nodding Calleigh continued to look out the window, "It is okay…" After a minute of silence, Calleigh added with some worry, "Horatio doesn't have any things that Emma needs though…"

Alexx reached out for Calleigh's shoulder and pulled her back a bit before reaching out and putting her hands on either side of her face. "Honey, listen to me. Everything's going to be okay… We're all going to help you get back to how things used to be…or at least as close as we can get. You'll be okay at Horatio's house until tomorrow…and then we'll go shopping for things, okay?" She hoped that Calleigh looking right at her would keep what she said in Calleigh's mind.

"Yeah…" she responded softly.

Worry started to course through her, but when Calleigh gave her a smile, Alexx felt better. "Everything's gonna be okay, Baby," she told her and looked down at Emma who was in her car seat between the two of them. The little girl was an easy child, Alexx thought, which was going to make the transition for Calleigh a lot easier…

When they pulled up in front of his place, Horatio put on his sunglasses and looked over at Frank. "Do you think you could hold everyone off for fifteen minutes?" He wanted to let Calleigh settle first…and he knew that if he didn't suggest it, that Alexx would.

"Kicking us out already, huh?" Frank teased with a smile and then added quickly. "Sure, I'll be the one that's gonna disappoint everyone."

"Don't worry, Frank," Alexx called up. "I'll keep you company." She knew that it would be best if that time was spent with just the family…she would be close by if Calleigh needed her at all.

Smiling, Horatio got out and opened the back door for Calleigh. He watched as she unbuckled Emma from her car seat and held her close as she reached down and picked up the diaper bag before slinging it over her shoulder.

Horatio closed the door before carefully taking Calleigh's arm to make sure she made it up onto the sidewalk alright. "You okay?" he asked after releasing her arm as they slowly walked up towards his home. He could see worry on her face, and he wasn't sure if it was just her own worries…or if it involved him.

"We still don't have a middle name," she said quietly as they neared the door. Emma was such a comfort to her, she was happy that she wasn't fighting her to get down or anything. "What if they want to know her name?" she asked a bit nervously as she looked over her shoulder seeing one of the Hummer's pull up and Frank and Alexx step out of the car to intercede. She felt Horatio's arm on her back gently easing her into the house.

Closing the door, he turned around to see that Calleigh had walked into the house on her own and was looking about a bit. She stopped at a shelf with pictures, and then looked over at him, "It's like I never existed here…" she said wondering if what she remembered was all imagined.

Horatio joined her and looked at the pictures. There were pictures of his family when he was a child, pictures of his brother's family, a current picture of Yelina and Ray Jr, and a picture of his wedding day with Marisol Delko. He looked at her; understanding now what she meant. "It doesn't take a picture, Calleigh…" He could tell she wasn't comfortable there… Putting his arm around her, he led her towards the bedroom and towards the bathroom and let her look for yourself. "You may not be in pictures, Calleigh…but I never let you go…"

Walking into the bathroom a bit puzzled she looked around and then started to notice what he was talking about. Next to his blue toothbrush was a yellow one. There was a curling iron and a hair dryer on the counter with a brush alongside of it. She could see her blonde strands still in the brush. All of her things before she had left were still in place; she turned around with a small smile. "So, does this mean that you've been preserving this room for the last two years?"

He smiled, "I promise I've been still using it, but I just…haven't moved your things…" He motioned for her to leave the bathroom and he opened the closet. "The things your father didn't insist on keeping…I convinced him to let me keep…"

"Did you know?"

"Did I know?" he asked and then answered the question, "That we'd find you and bring you back to Miami? Yes." He gave her a smile and rubbed her back a bit, "At least you'll be able to find something to wear in one of the boxes, so you won't have to wear mine."

A smile found its way to her lips, "Those things probably don't fit me anymore… Having a baby tends to push you out of the sizes you used to be able to fit into." She had to admit though that it was a nice thought…but then it made her wonder how badly her disappearance had affected Horatio if he hadn't moved her things and had kept all her clothes and other things…

Carefully, Horatio loosely wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. He kissed the side of her head lightly and looked down at Emma in her arms. He knew that she'd be okay…and he was glad that they had this time together. "I think they'd still fit…" After a few minutes of just standing there in silence, he spoke up, "How about Grace?"

"Excuse me?" Calleigh asked blinking trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"Emma Grace," Horatio said putting it along with the first name.

Looking down at her now sleeping little girl, she smiled as she spoke the name, "Emma Grace Caine."

"Sounds even better when you say it."

She giggled and then looked back at him, "I think it's perfect."

He tightened his hold on her and then kissed the side of her head again, "Yes. Perfect."

………………………………….

TBC…


	10. Strength

**Title:** Two Lives

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat)

**Summary:** Calleigh Duquesne is kidnapped and isolated from the world. She's trapped between trying to escape and protecting what she treasures most. Crossover with CSI.

**Category: **Crossover – Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Established Relationship, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Alexx Woods, Eric Delko

**Warnings:** none

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 10 "Strength"

**Author's Notes:** thanks to Riley and Opal for betaing!!!!!!!!!! I think the last chapter will be 13 or 14…since I'm working on 13 and it's starting to wind down! But I do have another Miami story started based off of "Officer Down", that was never taped.

………………………………………

Calleigh felt bad that all of her friends had to wait outside, but she knew that it had made her feel more comfortable. There was too much change. Change that Calleigh had never thought would come. Being reunited with her friends and her father was more like a dream than anything in her mind, but this dream had come true, and she wasn't entirely ready for it all.

"It'll be okay," Horatio told her as they headed for the door. He held out his arms for the baby, "Why not let me hold her? You're going to be hugged to death here in a minute." He knew that Calleigh probably, for the last year, her main responsibility had been to care for the baby, but he wanted her to start to remember that she could trust him and lean on him. He saw the hesitation on her face before she looked down and finally handed Emma over to him.

"She's sleeping," Calleigh informed him as nervousness set in again. Emma had been like a shield at the airport, let alone comforting…but she did want to see her friends.

He gave her a smile, set Emma so that her head was on his shoulder, and rubbed her back lightly. "She'll be fine…" He let Calleigh take a minute before he looked back over at her, "Ready?"

Looking over at him nervously, she responded quietly, "No?"

"It's just our friends, Sweetheart. Alexx, Eric, and Frank you've known practically the whole time you've been in Miami… And Natalia and Ryan are your friends, too. Not to mention that your father is outside. He's probably pacing." He walked closer and kissed her forehead, "If you feel too crowded we're not going to be mad at you for saying so…"

Nodding, Calleigh forced a smile to her lips. She felt silly feeling so nervous about seeing people who she was so close to before… Maybe it was the isolation that she endured…she wasn't quite sure. She knew that sometimes abuse victims had problems being around people, and maybe she just needed to give herself a chance… Calleigh took a deep breath and exhaled it, "I think I'm ready now." She reached forward and turned the knob and pulled the door open. She was almost immediately assaulted by Eric's arms wrapping around her. It wasn't too much though, and she found it feeling much more of a comfort than she had imagined. She closed her eyes and felt tears wet her cheeks.

"We've missed you so much, Calleigh," he told her softly into her ear. When he heard her sniffle, he squeezed her tighter for a second before kissing the side of her head and releasing her.

When he left her and joined Horatio further into the house, she felt strength and her nerves had calmed. Alexx walked in next, and Calleigh gave her a genuine smile, and hugged her and knew then that things would be okay. She wasn't sure if she'd get her life back, but she was okay with getting at least part of it back.

"It's good to have you back, Honey," Alexx told her.

It took a good five minutes to greet everyone and for them all to get inside the house. When Calleigh turned around after shutting the door, she didn't see Horatio or Emma…and her heart started to race. She tried to stay calm as she looked over at Alexx, "Where did Horatio go with Emma?"

"He and Eric went into the next room I think, but they should be right back," Alexx tried to assure her hearing the slight panic in her friend's voice. She walked over to Calleigh and guided her to the couch figuring maybe she could keep her calm. She could only imagine the separation anxiety she would feel after the things that had been done to her.

……………………………………

"We need to talk, Eric," Horatio said knowing he should have had the talk long before now. But even when he was in Nevada, it didn't seem real that he'd be finding Calleigh and bringing her home, let alone the fact that her daughter was his also. At the time he and Calleigh had started their relationship, Calleigh had been afraid that Eric would feel offended because Marisol had only been gone a year… But now, three years had passed, and Horatio knew that they couldn't keep it a secret anymore.

"Is this about Calleigh?" Eric asked crossing his arms over his chest. He was worried about her, especially after what had happened…and he figured that between him, Horatio, Alexx, and Frank that she'd be protected. Out of them all, they had known Calleigh the longest.

Horatio wasn't sure if Eric had ever even suspected or thought that he and Calleigh would get together, so he decided to go about it slowly. "Yes." He rubbed Emma's back as she unconsciously moved around to get more comfortable. "Eric, there's something that we should have told you some time ago?"

That caught his attention; Horatio was one of the people he expected to be honest with him. "What are you talking about H?"

He felt the need to look down while, he was explaining, but with a child he was forced to look at Eric dead on. "You remember when Calleigh's place was broken into, she stayed here."

Eric nodded remembering it well. It was the first time he had seen her completely broken down. He remembered being surprised by the fact that she had felt so scared by that, but she hadn't reacted that way when Hagen had held a gun to her head or when Hagen had shot himself in her lab in front of her. But then he wasn't one who was about to figure out women and their secrets. "I replaced her locks."

"After that, Calleigh and I got close… No one knew. We didn't want to upset you…Marisol had only been gone for a year."

Looking down and letting his arms fall to his sides, he let out breath he had been holding. He wasn't sure how he would have reacted if he had found out about their relationship then, but he really didn't care about anything except having Calleigh back. Eric nodded a bit as he took it all in. "Mari would have wanted you to have a life," he said. "She would want you to be happy…"

"She would want us both to be happy…"

A smile slipped to the surface and he rubbed his forehead, "Yeah… She would be mad at us if we ignored our feelings."

Horatio smiled thinking about Marisol. It was a subject that they didn't discuss much. Though it was a happy time, it was followed by darker times. After another minute of silence between them, he felt a bit better about things and decided to throw in the next bit of news. "But there's another thing you should know."

"What more could there be, H?" he asked not knowing what else could be thrown at him. "I mean, Calleigh's okay…we have her back."

"Emma…is my daughter," he said moving Emma from his shoulder to be cradled in his arms.

"You…and Calleigh?" Eric asked, making sure he had gotten what Horatio was saying. When he received a nod, he shook his head for a minute, "Wow."

"Calleigh didn't even know…" Horatio told him not sure if that would help things or not.

"That bastard really hurt her, didn't he?" He hadn't seen it with his own eyes, and Eric had a feeling if he had been there that he would have killed the guy with his bare hands.

Nodding, Horatio frowned remembering the journal and how he had found Calleigh, "She told me that he had killed Calleigh… I think she wasn't sure who she should be…"

"God, he really messed her up," Eric huffed putting his hands on his hips. "I swear if I was there I would have killed him myself."

Horatio nodded, "I know how you feel, Eric, but when I found her my only thought was to get her out of there and get her to the ambulance... Plus, I think the Las Vegas Police Department would have stopped me at least before I killed the guy…" He knew how Eric felt and wished that they both could have a private moment with Miller Lewis.

Eric stood there for a minute fuming and then looked over at Horatio and the sleeping toddler. "She's sorta like my niece…almost," Eric said randomly. He knew she wasn't really, she wasn't Marisol's…but Calleigh was pretty close to being a sister to him. It made him feel a bit more connected to them thinking that.

Smiling, Horatio nodded, "We're all family here, Eric. We've been together for some time, haven't we?" His team had been the closest thing to family, and the one thing keeping him sane for the last two years.

"Yeah…" Eric smiled thinking about the times when he, Speedle, and Calleigh worked closely on cases all the times and Horatio would oversee things. He missed those times. He missed Speed and how happy Calleigh had seemed then. He and Speed had made comments about her being way too cheerful, but she had been happy…

Emma's squirming in his arms brought Horatio's attention away from Eric and down to his daughter. Her face was contorting as she squirmed around and then her blue eyes slowly appeared from behind her eyelids. He watched as her eyes looked at him a bit confused and then tried to sit up. "It's alright," he tried to soothe as he changed her position so that she was propped up. Emma was still looking around, and Horatio felt left out of her life because she really didn't look like she recognized him.

"Mama?"

Her little voice surprised Horatio, it was the first time he had heard her utter anything. "She's close by," he tried to assure the toddler. When her face started to turn all red and a frown appeared, he was worried… He hadn't felt so worried about a child before, but perhaps that was because they had never been his own.

"Let me take her for a minute, H," Eric said holding out his arms. "I'm pretty good with kids."

Horatio relinquished Emma to Eric hoping that his friend was right. He didn't want to return to Calleigh was Emma all upset. He didn't want to look incapable of taking care of her; it was just that Emma didn't recognize him as her father and that made things difficult… It would take time, he just kept telling himself.

Eric smiled and held the toddler close and bounced her a bit. "It's alright, Honey. We're going to go see your mommy right now…" He watched as the little girl sniffled, but didn't start crying. Instead, she laid her head on his shoulder and pushed her thumb into her mouth.

"Ah, she likes Uncle Eric."

Smiling, he swayed a bit trying to keep the toddler soothed. "Maybe we should get back…"

"Calleigh's probably starting to worry," Horatio agreed.

"She's really jumpy about things, isn't she?" Eric asked not having seen much of her in the last hour. Horatio and Alexx had seen her for days, even if she had been in a coma for most of the time.

Nodding, Horatio responded, "She's used to being abused and treated horribly… They found all kinds of old bruising when they used took ultraviolet photographs to document things. We just have to remind her that life doesn't have to be like that anymore." He led the way back to the living room with Eric and Emma just a few steps behind him with.

Calleigh looked up when she saw Horatio enter, but her heart stopped when Emma wasn't in his arms. Getting to her feet, she started towards him worried, "Where's Emma? Alexx said you had her when you went into the other room."

Smiling, Horatio pulled her closely and turned her towards Eric. "She's okay. She just didn't like me anymore." Kissing the side of her head, he squeezed her a bit. "It's alright, Honey."

"She really wanted her mama though," Eric told her handing the toddler over to Calleigh. "She woke up and was all worried because she couldn't find you."

Calleigh held Emma close, rubbing her back and swaying a bit. "It's alright, Darlin'," she said quietly to her daughter. She felt Horatio's hand on her back guiding her back to the couch and when she sat down with everyone she realized that she was probably being a bit too worried about things.

"How about some coffee?" Horatio offered openly.

Calleigh smiled as she looked around at her friends as they accepted Horatio's offer. Alexx and Natalia had been all in for helping her shop for herself and Emma. No one felt pressuring and no one was pushing her for anything. It was nice to be home…with her family and friends.

…………………………………………

TBC…


	11. Baby Stuff

**Title:** Two Lives

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Calleigh Duquesne is kidnapped and isolated from the world. She's trapped between trying to escape and protecting what she treasures most. Crossover with CSI.

**Category: **Crossover – Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Established Relationship, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Natalia Boa Vista, Alexx Woods

**Warnings:** none

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 11 "Baby Stuff"

**Author's Notes:** thanks to Riley and Opal for betaing yet again!

…………………………….

After everyone had left, Horatio had tried to offer assistance with things that needed to be done, but she hadn't let him. He knew he had to give her the space she needed, but he found it hard when he wanted to be so desperately included in his child's life. His little girl didn't even know him, and he wondered how long it'd take for her to recognize him as her father and called him that. Leaving Calleigh to get Emma ready for bed, Horatio sat on the couch with his elbows resting on his knees as he stared out the window at the darkening sky.

Calleigh had felt a bit out of place as she had gotten Emma ready. The bathroom and things weren't familiar at all to her. Alexx had picked up travel sizes of the baby soaps and lotions, but she didn't have Emma's duck or her baby hooded bath towel. Wrapping her daughter up in the towel that she had found in a closet, she carried her into the bedroom, and laid her in the middle of the bed. She dried her and rubbed baby lotion everywhere before putting her diaper and putting her into her pink pajamas.

Tired, and ready to sleep herself, Calleigh got up with Emma pulled close and slung the diaper bag over her shoulder. Walking out, she saw Horatio just sitting on the couch staring. She felt bad for pushing him away, but she wasn't ready quite yet. "Hi," she whispered as she approached him.

A smile came to his face as he dropped his hands and straightened up. "Hey, bath time all over?"

"Yeah," Calleigh said softly smiling down at Emma. "Would you—would you mind feeding her her bottle while I take a shower?" she asked a bit hesitantly, but she reminded herself that Horatio was Emma's father and he had promised to take care of them. She had trusted him with her life for so many years…she could trust him to do this one thing, right? "I'm sure she'll be okay and take it…" she mumbled on.

Horatio stood up and wrapped his arms around her loosely and pressed his lips to her forehead and smiled when he heard her voice stop and a small sigh. "I'll do it. Don't be afraid to ask for help, okay?" he told her pressing another kiss to her forehead. Pulling back, he saw that she was looking down and his heart broke feeling that she still seemed so broken. Lifting her chin, he gave her a smile, "There you are."

"Sorry…old habits, I guess," she responded still keeping her voice down. "You sure you're okay with taking her?"

Taking his daughter from Calleigh, he held her close and smiled when the toddler let her head fall to his shoulder. "We'll be fine… I'm not sure how to put together a bottle though," he admitted.

"Well, that's the easy part," Calleigh spoke up a bit louder with a tiny smile and walked towards the kitchen and could feel Horatio following. She set the diaper bag down and pulled out a clean bottle set and a small can of baby formula mix. "Normally I use baby water, but Alexx and I didn't pick up any today," she said and showed Horatio how much to fill the bottle with. "Only about twenty seconds or so, just so it's not too hot," she rambled. "And then you put three scoops of the powder and shake it up."

He watched silently as Calleigh went about making the bottle. He felt he had the jist of it though, and smiled when she handed over the ready bottle to him. "Go ahead and take your shower…we'll be fine for a while…" he told her and walked back towards the couch, so he could sit down with Emma. "Use whatever you need," he said over his shoulder to her. He wanted her to feel comfortable, and he just hoped that she'd ease into things.

……………………………………..

Almost an hour later, Calleigh emerged in a pair of old pajamas she was surprised still fit. The pants and the tank top fit her a bit more snugly than they used to, but they still fit. She had taken the time to pull her hair back and braid it, so that it was out of the way. She had completely lost track of time; not used to being able to take her time. She saw the clock and let out an audible gasp as she walked towards Horatio, "Oh my God, I'm sorry I took so long," she let out and then immediately went quiet when he saw Emma asleep in his arms. "Awww she's asleep already," she said a bit disappointed as she sat down carefully next to Horatio. She liked rocking her to sleep herself, but it seemed like she might have to give that up.

"You look better," Horatio commented quietly.

Blushing a bit, she looked down, "I'm not used to being able to take a shower so long…but I think I've killed the hot water for a bit," she told him. "But I found some pajamas in one of the boxes…"

"I told you they'd still fit," Horatio told her with a smile.

"They're a bit tight, but I suppose it works…" Calleigh said and then gave in to her urge to hold Emma. "Do you mind very much if I hold her? Just for a bit."

Horatio handed the sleeping toddler carefully over, "She just floated off to sleep after she finished the bottle…" He smiled at Calleigh cradling their little girl, "Do you have any idea what you want to do, Sweetheart?" he asked not knowing if Calleigh would ever be comfortable living with someone else. He certainly wasn't going to press.

"Hmmm?" Calleigh mumbled as she looked over at him. "What do you mean?"

"Will you be alright living here or do you want me to help you find someplace else?" he offered. "I don't want to pressure you at all… I just don't want you to feel like you did in Las Vegas," Horatio finished trying not to sound like he was pushing Calleigh out either.

Calleigh's eyes widened thinking about how she really didn't have anywhere to go…and she wasn't even sure if she could do her job anymore. "Oh…umm…"

"You don't have to make the decision now, Sweetheart," Horatio tried to ease to decision.

"I don't want to be alone," she whispered looking down at Emma.

He smiled over at her, "You're not alone, Sweetheart. I'm here for you and Emma for as long as you'll have me…"

"I don't want to kick you out of your own home, though…we're a lot for this amount of space," Calleigh told him. "I could—I could stay with my dad…or maybe…maybe…"

Tears welled up in her eyes, and he knew that she was worried. He hadn't intending on upsetting her, but he didn't want to do that with the confines of his apartment. "You can stay with me if you want, Sweetheart, but then maybe we should find some place bigger? Hmmm?" he asked, reaching out and wiping her tears away. He was a tad surprised when he found the warmth of her cheek pressed into the palm of his hand. Cold tears continued to run down his hand, and Horatio had to stop from wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"I don't want to put you out," she responded through sniffles.

Running his hand along her face, he tried to smile. "You're not putting me out… Maybe we should look into a house rather than an apartment. Three bedrooms? Maybe an office or something…" He wanted Calleigh to feel like something was hers…that she would be able to be safe.

…………………………………

"It's too much," Calleigh argued quietly as she looked over a bedroom set for Emma. She sighed and leaned against a dresser. She felt bad, mostly because she wasn't able to take care of things. She had money; she just had to deal with the bank and reissuing cards and such. Having to rely on Horatio so much made her a bit uneasy; she felt like she and Emma were burdening him…even if he insisted that wasn't the case. They were going to find a bigger place, and Horatio was insistent that it needed to be big enough, so she and Emma had enough space.

Alexx frowned and looked over at Natalia, who had Emma nearby. "Calleigh, Honey… Horatio said to get whatever you wanted… Now Emma can't sleep in the bed with you forever…and it's reasonable and it's sturdy… The crib turns into a toddler bed and can be converted into a twin bed frame. The dresser set will last at least that long. You have to think of it as a long term investment."

"We don't even know how much space we'll have wherever we're moving," Calleigh pointed out.

Natalia and Alexx had discussed how it might be difficult to shop with Calleigh while they had carpooled together to pick up Calleigh and Emma. "Why don't we look at a stroller then? You need one of those… I mean, do you know how many germs take up residence on shopping carts?" When she at least got a small smile from Calleigh, she motioned for her to move. "Consider yourself lucky, they have cute pink stuff now for girls…"

Calleigh took Emma from Natalia, and allowed herself to relax a bit. As the group went over to where the car seats and strollers were, they stood back and took in the array of choices. "Doesn't that one match the car seat?" Calleigh asked Alexx figuring her friend would know more since she had bought it in Las Vegas.

"Yes," Alexx confirmed. "Let me tell you Honey, you have a lot more color choices than when my kids were little," she smiled.

"Why don't we get that one then," Calleigh said and walked up to the card with the price and information and started to read over the key features. "It's supposed to be easy fold…and the pieces are machine washable…"

Alexx reached up to the display and pulled it down, "Let's try it out really quick." She pushed the locks up to unlock the back wheels with her toe and motioned to Calleigh, "Go on and give Emma to Natalia and let's see how this thing works for you."

"I'm sure it works fine," Calleigh said not giving up Emma quite yet.

"Why not see how she fits in it?" Natalia suggested.

Giving in, Calleigh placed Emma into the stroller and buckled her in and was surprised when her daughter's eyes lit up and she started to explore the stroller. "I guess she likes it…"

"So, what about the crib set?" Alexx asked looking down at Calleigh. "She needs it, and at least a blanket and some sheets…"

"Didn't Horatio say to get clothes and diapers and everything, too?" Natalia chimed in.

"We're gonna max out his credit card," Calleigh mumbled, getting Emma out of the stroller.

Alexx smirked, "I'm sure he wanted that or else he wouldn't have given it to us to use," she explained putting the stroller back up on display. "Besides…it's not like we're getting anything outrageous."

"The crib set is like five hundred dollars," Calleigh quickly pointed out.

"It converts into a toddler bed and a twin bed, Calleigh. Plus, it comes with a dresser and a cabinet thing," Natalia tried to reason.

"Stop worrying so much, Honey," Alexx told her friend, putting an arm around her and hugging her a bit with one arm before pulling the claim ticket for the stroller and the crib set that Calleigh had liked.

…………………………………..

TBC…


	12. Worry No More

**Title:** Two Lives

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat)

**Summary:** Calleigh Duquesne is kidnapped and isolated from the world. She's trapped between trying to escape and protecting what she treasures most. Crossover with CSI.

**Category: **Crossover – Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Established Relationship, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne

**Warnings:** none

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 12 "Worry No More"

**Author's Notes:** This chapter jumps forward a bit, it shall be explained throughout ;) Thanks to Riley and Opal for betaing!

………………………………

"Calleigh, you sure about this?" Horatio asked as he stood a few feet behind her. He wanted her to be happy…to feel safe and to have peace of mind, but he wasn't sure if she was quite ready for this yet. Selfishly he wanted to have her and Emma all to himself, but he knew that it would never work…he and Calleigh would get far too bored being just parents especially after knowing the evils of the world. When he didn't get a response from her at first, he spoke up again, "You don't have anything to prove to anyone, Sweetheart."

"I have to prove it to myself," she whispered before picking up the ear muffs and placing them over her ears along with the plastic protective goggles. Picking up the gun before her, she placed the pieces in place unconsciously and held it up in position. It didn't even occur to her that she hadn't lost anything…and then she fired.

Horatio watched from a distance, and wondered if she was rushing herself. She had wanted to at least look into picking up the pieces of her life, including her job. Though that meant that she needed to show that she could still be a CSI. After the abuse she had endured, Horatio wasn't sure. He watched her and remembered when she had left ballistics for a time after Hagen had shot himself in the lab, how she had seemed so broken… Calleigh had bounced back, it had just taken time…and Horatio prayed that she'd bounce back again for her sake.

When the shots finally stopped, Horatio studied her closely as she dissembled the weapon and shed the gear placing it all neatly back onto the table. "It's only been a month since you've been back in Miami, Calleigh…" Horatio started wanting to make sure she didn't feel pressured into returning to work. She had stressed to him that she didn't want him to feel obligated to provide for her and Emma, but he felt differently. Calleigh and Emma were his family and he fully intended on taking care of them both.

"I know," she said letting out a sigh and turning to him. A lot had changed in that month… Horatio had found them a house and they had both decided that they'd at least live together and raise their daughter. Calleigh had felt like she had adapted to the new situation, and that going back to work was the next step in getting her life back. "Well, I guess we'll just have to see what they say about my re-instatement."

Horatio had figured one of the reasons Calleigh wanted to go back to work, it had to do with protecting herself. Calleigh had always seemed to keep everything inside, and with them finding her she had to let people help her far more than she had in the past. He was sure that if she was permitted to carry a weapon once again that that would bring some kind of small comfort to her.

"Are they goin' have any problems with us living together?" she asked tilting her head a bit. She wasn't sure if they would say anything, but she knew if there were any investigations that would probably be the first thing brought up. She and Horatio had worked so long together she didn't see how they could say that their relationship would interfere with their work. She had loved Horatio for a long time, and it had never interfered…

"They better not," he responded with a smile and held out his arm to her. "Come on, let's go have lunch…" It was really their first time together without Emma since they'd come back to Miami, not that Horatio didn't want to spend time with his child…he just missed spending time with Calleigh alone. "Emma's gonna be fine for thirty more minutes…"

Nodding, she swallowed and then walked over to him, "She will be," she agreed as she felt his arm wrap around her shoulders. It had been hard for her to let people help her, but she had managed to let Horatio help and the others. They had found a nanny who she had felt comfortable enough to leave Emma with. "Where do you want to go?"

He gave her a smile, "Doesn't matter…I have you."

Calleigh blushed and looked away for a second. "Why don't we try to actually go somewhere and sit down?" she suggested thinking that they hadn't been able to sit down and have a meal together quietly since she had been back. She gave him a smile, "It'll be nice."

"Would you like to call and check up on Emma?"

She shook her head, "No. No, she'll be fine." Calleigh took his arm from her back and pulled it to her side and wrapped her arm around his, "Thank you though…for asking…"

………………………………..

Their wait had taken a good thirty minutes and Horatio had kept a close eye on Calleigh and had been impressed that she hadn't started to fidget or check her watch or call to check on Emma. They had merely talked…and Horatio realized just how much he had missed her over the years… At their table, he smiled across at her and watched as she looked over the menu. "I have a surprise for you," he told her.

"Oh?" she asked and folded her menu down in front of her and focused her attention on him. "I love surprises!"

"I know," he said with a smile and watched as her eyes sparkled and her smile brightened. He could see her excitement practically bubbling. "Close your eyes," Horatio told her and watched as she complied. He reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope. He pulled the paper from inside and straightened it before laying it in front of her. "Okay, open."

Calleigh opened her eyes and looked down at where Horatio's hand was holding down a piece of paper. "What is it?" she asked at first and then started to read it over. It was from the state of Nevada. "Certificate of birth," she mumbled as she read it over to make sure things were correct.

"Everything spelled alright?" he asked watching her. He had expected her to be excited that Emma had a birth certificate and that they were listed as her parents, but he wasn't sure what to make of her silence.

She blinked and looked up at him, "Yeah…yeah everything looks alright…" She let her fingers run over her daughter's name and stopped at the last name on it. It was how she wanted it, but it seemed odd…she always thought it was odd when a family had different last names…and here she was the odd one out.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?" he asked reaching out and covering her hand with his. "We can still have it changed to Duquesne…" Horatio was happy to have his daughter carry his name, but he would be happy if she had Calleigh's...all that really mattered was that he had his family and they were safe and together.

Shaking herself out of her silence, Calleigh looked up at him; "It's not the name… It's just…" she stopped and thought about how to phrase what she wanted to say. "I-I am happy," she finally spoke up giving him a small smile. "That we're a family…"

"But?" he asked squeezing her hand.

"We're not really a family," she whispered not looking at him. She knew how important family was to him, but to her they weren't a complete family…and she knew that she was to blame for that.

"We don't have to be married to be a family, Calleigh…" Horatio told her reaching out with his free hand to lift her chin and move her face back so that he could see her eyes. He could see worry and fear in them. "Do you want to get married?" he asked thinking that he already knew the answer and he was fine with it.

"I'm not ready," she admitted shyly and looked down.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of…" he told her with a smile as he lifted her face again. "But we're still a family…even if we're not married…"

Calleigh smiled and pulled away from his hand. "Alright," she told him and looked over the birth certificate again before handing it back to him."

"You hold onto it," he told her pushing her hand back.

Folding it back up, she slipped it into her purse and smiled over at him before picking up the menu again. "I liked my surprise," she told him from behind her menu.

"Good," he told her looking over his own menu, "Because I have another surprise for you later…"

……………………………………

TBC…


	13. A New Day

**Title:** Two Lives

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat)

**Summary:** Calleigh Duquesne is kidnapped and isolated from the world. She's trapped between trying to escape and protecting what she treasures most. Crossover with CSI.

**Category: **Crossover – Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Established Relationship, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne

**Warnings:** none

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 13 "A New Day"

**Author's Notes:** This is the very last chapter of this story…which is sort of sad, but there may be a sequel…I have no decided on whether I should tack a certain story idea onto this one or make it it's own independent storyline… Thanks be to the betas: Riley and Opal as always!

………………………………….

"They weren't happy," Calleigh commented as they sat in his office. The warmth of his hand over hers made her smile.

"I don't care," Horatio told her. "We'll show them that they're wrong. That we can live together with our daughter and still remain professional in our jobs."

Her smile brightened, "You just like proving them wrong."

Smiling, he squeezed her hand. She was nervous; her southern accent seemed a bit thicker than normal. "You like it just as much as I do," he teased. When he got a laugh in response, he felt that his job for the day was done. He loved when she smiled and laughed…it made Horatio feel like she was doing better…adjusting…and possibly happy.

She liked their times like this…when it was just them and they could just sit. Calleigh didn't even mind the silence; she knew that Horatio knew exactly how she felt. They had worked together for so many years before and she had let Horatio into her life more than others. Calleigh sighed, "I should go and look over the lab…"

"You start tomorrow," Horatio told her. He didn't want her to push herself; he knew she'd do that on her own later. "That's an order."

Calleigh looked down, and then looked back up at Horatio. She had been thinking seriously about her lab and what she was expected to do and doubt clouded her head. "What if I can't do it?"

"Do you think I'd support you if I was worried that you couldn't do it?" He reached across his desk and cupped her cheek, and smiled at her. "Just give yourself some time, Sweetheart. I've watched you. You haven't lost it. You just need to get back into the lab and out into the field."

"What are we going to do if we have to work late on a case?" Calleigh asked worried about Emma. She didn't want her daughter raised by a nanny.

Taking her hands into his, he nodded knowing that her concern was for their daughter. "I suppose we'll have to stop being workaholics."

Calleigh smiled brightly, "Hard habit to break, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is," he said thinking that it would really be hard. Though, he had been cutting down his hours since Calleigh had been brought back to Miami. So, maybe not so impossible… "If one of us has to stay and finish evidence on a case, then the other will be able to go home. It'll work out." He finally had his own family and he wasn't going to mess up, not like Ray had. Horatio was determined to be one of those dads that their kids always loved and to always be there for Emma…and Calleigh.

"Alright," she responded nodding.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah, but would you mind us eating at home?" Calleigh asked. She knew he would tell her that any place she liked was fine, but being their last night before diving back into the lab, she wanted to enjoy time with her family. "How about something simple?" she asked.

"Simple works," Horatio responded with a smile.

"I'm feeling like grilled cheese with tomatoes and soup," Calleigh threw out. It was something easy that was more of a comfort food and it just sounded good to her.

"Haven't had grilled cheese for a while," Horatio commented and when he saw her open her mouth to say something, he quickly added, "And it sounds wonderful."

Calleigh smiled, "Are you sure? I can always make you something else."

"No, no…" he told her with a smile. "We'll have grilled cheese." It was food that as an adult you would only really have if you had kids…or at least that was the way he saw it. "Emma too?"

"Emma too."

……………………………………..

Putting his daughter to sleep was one of the highlights of Horatio's day. He sat with Calleigh and Emma on the small white couch in the nursery room. He watched his daughter, who was on Calleigh's lap, while her mother read from Doctor Seuss. His daughter enjoyed the sound of her mother's voice at the very least, he noted.

Calleigh finished reading; she folded the book and set it aside. She smiled down at Emma and kissed her head. Looking over at Horatio, she smiled, "You want to give Emma her bottle tonight?" Calleigh offered.

Normally, he'd be merely an observer, but he wasn't going to pass up a chance to become part of his daughter's nightly routine. "I'd love to," he said as he reached out and retrieved the already made bottle. He took Emma as Calleigh set her into his lap and cradled her in his arms. He started to feed Emma the bottle, watching his little girl as he did so.

Moving closer to him, Calleigh laid her head gently on his shoulder and stared down at Emma. "She has your eyes, ya know," she whispered.

Horatio smiled, "I think everything else comes from her mother."

"I dunno, her hair could darken to a red," Calleigh told him with a smile. After a minute of silence, Calleigh started speaking again. "I've always thought she was perfect…like an angel…"

"She is," Horatio agreed. "Just like her mother," he added looking over at Calleigh.

She sat up and turned her head to hide the blush rising in her cheeks. "I'm not perfect," she told him. "Far from it."

Reaching over, he turned her face back to him. "To me, you've always been perfect," he told her with a smile. To him, perfect meant that she was a real person with problems and emotions… He'd seen Calleigh through a lot and they'd been through enough together for him to know that she was perfect to him.

Bowing her head, she smiled and changed the subject. "She's asleep."

Horatio smiled and looked down at their daughter. He set the bottle on the nearby small table before he started to get up with the sleeping toddler. He felt Calleigh get up with him and move over to the crib also. Carefully, he laid Emma down and pulled the thin blanket up to her chest. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead and then moved out of the way, so that Calleigh could say her goodnight.

Placing a kiss in the same place Horatio had, Calleigh smiled, "Goodnight Darlin'," she whispered. Carefully, she raised the railing as quietly and gently as possible. She stood there, just watching Emma sleep for a couple of minutes before she turned around and noticed Horatio was no longer in the room. She made her way out of the nursery and slowly closed the door until it was only open a crack.

Calleigh walked down the hallway and found him in his bedroom going through a drawer with his back to her. "You left," she said leaning against the doorframe.

"I wanted to get your other surprise," he explained. Turning around, he saw her at the perimeter of his room. The doorways of their bedrooms were borders that neither had crossed since they moved. "You can come in," he offered, and motioned for her to move into the room.

Calleigh was hesitant, but walked into the room farther. She had been able to see his dresser on the far wall under the window and his blue clad bed from the hallway, but being in the room, she was able to see pictures hung on the side wall. A bookcase with forensic texts on the other wall.

"We should really start taking pictures… She's going to be all grown up before we realize it." Horatio sat down on the edge of his bed and motioned for her to join him.

"I don't have any baby pictures of her…" Calleigh said taking a seat next to him and looking over at the wall of pictures. They were the ones from his old place with a couple of new ones of him with the team.

"I could arrange for you to have them," Horatio offered.

Calleigh shrugged for a moment.

"Are you afraid you'll be reminded?" he pressed wanting to know what she was thinking and feeling.

"I dunno…but he's in some of the pictures…" She sighed and looked over at him, "And you're in none of them…"

Horatio nodded, "Well, maybe Emma's baby pictures will be a surprise for another day." Reaching out, he took her hand and squeezed it, "You know how you've been nervous about Emma?" He watched as she shook her head. Turning her hand over in his, he left it palm up, and deposited a blue velvet bag into it.

She looked at him oddly for a moment before opening it. Inside she found a silver chain with an oval locket at the end. She examined it and smiled when she saw that her daughter's face had been engraved on one side and her first and middle name were on the back. "Horatio—"

"Open it," he insisted before she could finish what she had intended on saying.

Calleigh opened it and found a computer chip encased in an acrylic shell attached to one of the sides took up all the room on the inside of the locket. "What is it?" she asked quite confused.

"It has," he started, "All of Emma's information in it… The DNA test results are in it…and her birth certificate… No one's ever going to be able to take her away from you, Calleigh…" Horatio thought of it as another peace of mind for her, and just hoped she'd see it that way, too. He also knew that if they were both going to be CSIs, that meant that they'd be making enemies and if Emma was ever taken, they'd be able to identify her DNA using the microchip. It was peace of mind in more ways than one.

"A microchip?" she asked and a smile spread across her face. "Ya know normally," Calleigh began, but couldn't help the brighter smile that took its place on her face before continuing. "People put pictures in these things…"

Horatio returned her smile and let his head fall down and he shook his head. She was getting better, he knew that much…and moments like these were proof of just that. "But we're not very normal people, are we?"

"No, I suppose we're not," she conceded and closed it. "And its waterproof I see. Very practical." Calleigh took the time to put the locket around her neck before reaching out to touch his face, and quietly whispered, "I love it."

"I'm glad," he responded as he lifted his head to look at her.

She fingered it as she continued to smile before speaking up softly, "But ya know…ya do too much for me…"

Smiling, Horatio looked over to the wall of pictures before looking back at her. "You've done so much for me…" he told her at barely a whisper. He knew that she probably didn't realize it, but she'd been his savior for the longest time… She was the one that he trusted with not only his life, but his heart and soul. Finding her again, and being given the gift of a family with her…it had been like she'd saved him all over again. Family was something he'd thought he'd lost…and now she was giving it back to him…

……………………………………

Calleigh opened her eyes and looked over frantically. Her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest and she was panting, trying to catch her breath. Sweat trickled down her neck and forehead. "It was only a dream," she reminded herself and got up from her bed, and headed for Emma's room. It was a short distance, but getting there and seeing her daughter rather than listening on the baby monitor would go a long way to easing her heart. It wasn't often she had this dream, and Calleigh had figured that it was most likely from the thought of leaving Emma with someone while she was at work.

Her daughter sound asleep was all she needed to see, and she felt silly having to see Emma, but she did feel better… Leaning against the railing, she sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. She knew that Emma was safe there…but for some reason whenever the nightmare popped up, she needed to see her to know for sure or else she wouldn't be able to sleep. "Love you," she whispered and leaned down and placed a kiss on her daughter's cheek. Turning, she walked out of the nursery and headed towards her room. Stopping outside, Calleigh looked down the hall towards the last bedroom. She wondered if he got up in the middle of the night, too, and checked on Emma… Letting her head fall so that her eyes were on the carpet, she stood out in the hallway thinking.

Minutes later, she found herself at his doorway. His door was open and practically inviting her in. Horatio always left his door open like that so that if she needed anything she'd be able to get to him quickly. Calleigh slowly padded in, and then sat on the edge of the bed. Touching his face, she smiled down at him when his eyes started to open. She could see them as blue even in the dark.

"What's wrong?" Horatio asked sleepily as he started to sit up.

Calleigh shook her head, "Nothin'." It felt odd to be there all of the sudden, but she didn't get up to leave. "Do you mind," she started and then looked right into his eyes. "Do you mind if I sleep in here with you…just for tonight?" she asked wondering if Horatio would be able to chase the nightmares away.

"You alright?" he asked scooting over slowly.

"Just…nightmares," she whispered as she pulled her pajama pant clad legs up onto the bed and under the covers. Calleigh looked over at him and then laid her head on his chest as her arms found their way around him. "This is much better…"

Horatio smiled, and wrapped his arms around her in response. "Sleep well…" he whispered happy that their boundaries had finally defaulted. Calleigh was pretty close to the Calleigh he had thought he'd lost…

Closing her eyes, she squirmed a bit until she found the most comfortable position. "I love you," she whispered. Calleigh felt like those two years hadn't passed there in his arms… It was so easy to relax in his warm embrace and to just let go.

"I love you," he told her softly before pressing a kiss into her hair. "Love you." Tears fell down his cheeks and into her hair as he thought about how far they'd both come along. Forcing his eyes shut, he let his head fall so that it was on top of hers. "Sleep well, my love."

…………………………………….

The End.


End file.
